When Veggies Attack!
by Chuquita
Summary: NO ONE dumps the saiyajin no ouji as his little buddy and gets away with it. At least, that's what Vegeta thinks. After Goku takes off with Uubu at the end of dbz, Veggie does some thinking, reflecting, and decides the best option would be to destroy Uubu
1. Goku's LEAVING! The new pupil & Veggie

1:13 PM 5/11/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #6  
Veggie: Why don't you guys go home and drink some milk or something...and stay out of my way.  
Kuririn: Drink milk, my butt....  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: Heehee, hey Veggie, "got milk?"  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes)  
Chuquita: (snickers) Hahaha, sorry Veggie, it's just such a funny insult that I couldn't help it.  
Goku: (grins) It does a body good!  
Vegeta: (snorts) What did I know, this was back when I had only been on Earth for not even 3 years straight and all I did  
most of the time was train! You can't absorb an entire planet's culture within a mere 3 years of doing nothing but train and  
visit Kakarrotto's house.  
Goku: (smirk) I bet little Veggie didn't even know what milk was when he said that, did he?  
Vegeta: I did TO! (boastfully) Milk is an edible liquid white-ish substance produced by the utters of farm cattle.  
Goku: (cheerfully) Ooh, little Veggie is all scientific to-day!  
Vegeta: (snicker) Hai.  
Chuquita: Today we have two special guests with us, each played a part in helping create the two saiyajins sitting here.  
Son-kun's Toussan, Bardock; and Veggie's Toussan, King Bejito.  
Bardock: (sitting back in his seat) (casually waves) Hi.  
King Bejito: (lets out aggrivated sigh as he stands infront of his chair)  
Goku: Problem, Veggie's Daddy?  
King Bejito: I'm waiting for my chair to arrive.  
Nappa: (from enterance door to the studio) YOUR HIGHNESS YOUR THRONE WON'T FIT THROUGH THE DOOR! IT'S TOO BIG!!  
King Bejito: It's not to big, the door's just too small. (nods thoughtfully)  
Queen Ruby: (also trying to push the throne through the door) Listen Bej, it's not working! It really IS too big!  
Raditsu: Why am _I_ having to do this! _I'M_ not a royal guard!!!  
King Bejito: (to Raditsu) Would you like to be one? You get a badge. [holds out shiny gold badge, then pins it to Raditsu's  
armor]  
Raditsu: Cool.  
King Bejito: Yes....now get back to pushing!  
Raditsu: (sweatdrops) Aw....KUSO!  
Goku: Many a person has been swayed by the shinyness of a metal object.  
Bardock: I happen to like my chair. (spins around)  
Goku: (watches him spin, then grins and spins his chair also) WHEE!!!!  
Chuquita: ... (shrugs) Oh what the heck. (also spins her chair)  
Vegeta: Ugh, bakas. (gets up and walks over to where his father is pulling the chair while the other saiyajins push it in)  
Here Toussan. (goes ssj2, grabs chair and easily pulls it into the studio while making a big gaping hole in the wall)  
Queen Ruby: (looks up at giant gaping hole) Wow.  
Nappa: Wow indeed.  
Raditsu: (takes off his badge) Stupid...*grumble*...tricking me with the stupid shinyness of this *grumble*.... [walks over  
to Son] Hey little brother, how'd YOU like to be a 'royal guard'.  
Goku: (stops spinning) (big grin) OOH! YAY!!!  
Vegeta: AHH! NO!!!  
Raditsu: (pins it to Son's gi shirt) There ya go. Have fun. (walks off while his hands twitch in pain from all the pushing)  
Goku: (looks at his badge) It's so prettttttty. (perks up) HEY! This means I get to guard VEGGIE now!.....OFFICALLY! I do  
like being offical.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Your an offical SOMETHING alright. [finishes pushing the throne to the desk] There. (to Beji) Say  
Toussan, you didn't happen to bring my throne to, did you? (slight cheesy grin)  
King Bejito: No, actually I didn't. (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (sighs) Oh.  
Bardock: (looking up at the throne) I tell ya, I wouldn't wanna sit up that high. You'd get a nose-bleed up there.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I can't even see the top of it.  
Goku: Maybe we should throw up some signal flares for him to tell him when the story starts.  
Bardock: I have signal flares. [pulls some out of his pocket]  
Goku: OOooooOOOoh! I WANT ONE!  
Vegeta: NO YOU DON'T!! (to Bardock) DON'T GIVE HIM ANY! Kakarrotto and explosives are a dangerous combination!!!  
Goku: (wiggling his fingers anxiously) Gimmie-gimmie-gimmie-gimmie-gimmie-gimmie-gimmie-gimmie-gimmie----  
Bardock: Sure.  
Vegeta: (freaks out) NO!!!  
Bardock: But when the chapter starts and ends, if we send up too many we'll light the roof on fire.  
Chuquita: I really don't feel like having to evacuate everybody if that happens.  
Goku: (chirps) Aw, don't worry, I'll hose down the roof if we have to! (big grin) I'm OFFICAL, you know. (points to his  
badge)  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh dear God....  
Goku: (doesn't hear Veggie) It's such a shiny badge too....  
King Bejito: (approaches his throne) ... (walks back to the others) Any of you have a very tall ladder?  
Goku: OOH! ME! [magically holds out 5-story-high ladder]  
King Bejito: Hm. Well, that was convienent. [leans ladder against throne and climbs up]  
Chuquita: Speaking of up, today's fic has to do with what happened after Son-kun and Uubu sailed up into the sky--  
Vegeta: --ABANDONING ME. [sends guilty glare at Son]  
Goku: (sniffle) Poor Vedge'ums... (hugs Veggie)  
Bardock: (dryly) (to Veggie) You're a sneaky one, aren't you?  
Vegeta: Heh. (big grin)  
Chuquita: Today's fic deals with stuff that happened during the last episode of dbz and what happened to Goku & Uubu after  
it. Only after leaving the rest of the crew, a jilted-feeling Veggie decides to fly off after them and retrieve his title of  
Son-kun's "little buddy" from Uubu. We also get to meet the odd people living in Uubu's village on that little tropical  
island in the south seas.  
Goku: Haha! It's a Veggieplotting, sunbathing, tropical adventure! (grins) And I get to be a sensei!  
Vegeta: (twitches) I pity the guy who gets YOU for a teacher.  
Goku: EEE~~~!  
Chuquita: (happily) Here we go!  
  
Summary: NO ONE dumps the saiyajin no ouji as his little buddy and gets away with it. At least, that's what Vegeta thinks.  
After Goku takes off with Uubu at the end of dbz, Veggie does some thinking, reflecting, and decides the best option would be  
to destroy Uubu and regain the position he values so dearly. How is he planning on doing it? Will Veggie EVER leave Goku  
alone? Will Goku even find out what the ouji is up to? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: Wanna know something ironic? In japanese, "grampa" is "ojichan".  
Goku: Haha! Now there's TWO oujis! Me AND Veggie!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) SHE SAID "OJI--", NOT "OUJI", baka...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I'm number 1! I'm number 1! Woowoowoo! Yeahyeahyeah! " chibi Pan sang as she bounced off the Budokai stage and into  
the small building holding the fighters. She ran up to Goku, " Did you see me beat him Ojichan! I knocked him out so fast!  
I was kickin and punchin and BAM he landed flat on his face! " she said excitedly.  
" Hai! You did a really good job, Panny! " Goku grinned, giving her a hug. The 4 year old chibi laughed.  
" After the tournament is over, let's go get some more ice-cream! "  
" Yeah! " Goku exclaimed, " Chocolate ice-cream! With fudge! And hot fudge! And lots and lots of whipped cream and  
rainbow sprinkles and cherries and-- "  
" --*A-HEM*! " a loud, attention-getting cough came from directly above them. Goku cocked his head up slightly to see  
Vegeta staring down at him suspiciously not even a half-foot away from the larger saiyajin's face. Goku sweatdropped at the  
ouji's expression, then laughed at him, surprising Vegeta, " And Veggie can have ice-cream with us too! " he added.  
" HOORAY!! " chibi Pan cheered. She glanced up at Vegeta also, " Ojichan says you really like strawberry ice-cream,  
Uncle Veggie! "  
" Uh..huh... " Vegeta sweatdropped, then tugged on Goku's light blue gi, " Kakarrotto I need to talk to you for a  
moment. As much as I'd hate to tear you away from the first Kaka-spawned creature that has absolutely none of Onna's  
personality traits; this is important. "  
" Whatever you say little Veggie. " Goku smiled, then let go of Pan and followed the smaller saiyajin around the  
corner of the building. He looked down the dark hallway to see there was a turned on filmstrip machine, a little stool, and  
a pointer, " Oooh, slideshow! " the large saiyajin chirped as he sat down, " I hope this doesn't take too long, little Veggie  
, I'm due out for the second match in five minutes. " he glanced back down the hallway they came from.  
" Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll easily win anyway, Kaka-chan. " the ouji smirked, picking up the  
pointer in one hand and a little machine with a button in it in the first. He pressed the button allowing the first slide to  
show up; a graph of the Budokai contestants similar to the one displayed when they were choosing their numbers, " Now, while  
your little kaka-eagerness to fight this 'reincarnated kid buu' has placed me in a spot over here that lessens the chances of  
us getting a battle, I have figured out the three most obvious finalists. "  
The larger saiyajin sweatdropped, " Umm, Veggie? "  
" And those finalists are you, me, and the Kaka-girl. " Vegeta pressed a button again showing his predictions of what  
would happen; showing Pan defeating Goten in the next round and moving up to face Goku. In the other half it showed Vegeta  
defeating Trunks. Seeing as some of the contestants had fled after seeing Pan's power, this left the ouji as the only one on  
his side of the board.  
" "Kaka-girl"? " Goku cocked his head, confused.  
" Naturally while she is strong, you shall easily defeat the little Kaka-girl in the next round and we shall face  
each other in the CHAMPIONSHIPS!! " Vegeta almost grinned happily, " Just imagine when all those humans see our TRUE saiyajin  
strength on the battlefield! AND after the fight is over we can go buy the video and I can watch myself beat your kaka-tush  
into the ground until you are unconsious again and again and again! "  
" Aww, that's nice and all, Veggie, but---........"Kaka-girl"? " he stopped one more time to check.  
" Yes. That. " Vegeta pointed over to Pan, who was now hyperactively bouncing around the room while singing out of  
tune.  
" ONE FISH, TWO FISH, RED FISH, BLUE FISH, LALALA, I LIKE EAT THEM ALL! "  
" ... " Vegeta looked back over at Goku, who smiled proudly.  
" I taught her that one! "  
" That's a Dr. Seuss book title, you baka. Not a song! " Vegeta twitched, frustrated.  
" Oh. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ...when has little Veggie been reading Dr. Seuss? " Goku looked at him, baffled.  
" DOHHH!! NEVERMIND THAT! " Vegeta snapped, " Now go out there and defeat that little mohalked child and get back  
here so we can go get a snack before the finals. " he pushed Goku out of the corridor.  
The larger saiyajin stood still, watching a nervous Uubu peering out of the building to wear the arena was. He turned  
back around to face the smaller saiyajin and bent down, then grabbed Vegeta and pulled him into a tight hug while sniffling  
slightly as he did so.  
Vegeta's face turned a bright red color. The mushy fog that had entered his brain suddenly cleared when he noticed  
that Goku had been holding on for way too long. The ouji choked down his own spit, then spoke up, " Umm, Kakay? "  
" I luv you little buddy Veggie 'o mine. " Goku rubbed his eyes, then pulled away so the ouji couldn't tell he was  
crying, " Don't you ever let anyone change you on me oh-kay? Cuz--cuz everybody else, they get old and gray, but not Veggie.  
Veggie'll still be the same when I get back, right? " he put his hands on Vegeta's shoulders.  
" Aw, come off it, baka. You're only going to be out there for 10 minutes, tops. " Vegeta said stubbornly, avoiding  
eye-contact.  
The larger saiyajin sniffled, smiling at him, " Veggies so brave. " Goku let go, then turned around and walked back  
into the other room leading out to the arena. He held his hand out to shake Uubu's, " Hi! My name's Son Goku! I guess we're  
up next, huh? "  
" Uh, right. " Uubu nervously shook Goku's hand.  
The little ouji around the corner visibly paled, " I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "  
" Let's go then! We can't be late! " Goku chriped, running out of the room and slowing down to a jog as he reached  
the arena steps. Uubu walked out after him.  
" Hmm... " Vegeta peered from over behind the large square with the tournament's kanji written on its front. He  
hopped onto his toes and pulled himself up to see better, then sent an un-noticed death-glare at Trunks and Goten, who had  
recently entered the people-who-are-taller-than-Vegeta club. The only members left to pass him in stature were Marron, Bura,  
and Pan, ::All little girls:: the ouji twitched in annoyment.  
" WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE SECOND ROUND OF THE 26TH TENKAICHI BUDOKAI! FACING OFF IN THIS ROUND WILL BE  
ONE OF OUR REOCCURING COMPETITORS AND PREVIOUS CHAMPION IN THE 23RD TENKAICHI BUDOKAI, SON GOKU!! HE'LL BE FIGHTING AGAINST  
NEWCOMER, A 10 YEAR OLD BOY NAMED UUBU! UUBU COMES FROM A SMALL VILLAGE ON ONE OF THE TROPICAL SOUTHERN ISLANDS! HE'S HERE TO  
WIN MONEY TO BUY HIS VILLAGE FOOD!! GIVE IT UP FOR THEM BOTH!! " the announcer, just as loud as ever, blared over his  
microphone.  
" Heeheehee, heeheehee, heeheeheeheeheehee! " Goku eagerly bounced inside his boots, ::Oh BOY! It's actually  
happening! I'm getting to fight Kid Buu--AGAIN!!:: he grinned, " ALRIGHT UUBU! LET'S GO!!! " the saiyajin struck a fighting  
position.  
" ......I....I......ohhh.... " Uubu looked around nervously, " How am I supposed to fight that guy--he's so big!! But  
I can't let my friends and family down......but, but I heard he's one of the best competitors in this whole tournament, and  
he's WON it before!! Ohhhhhhh.... " he panically muttered to himself.  
" ... " Goku blinked at his opponent, who was shivering like a leaf. The saiyajin sweatdropped, " Aw man! If he stays  
that scared I'm NEVER gonna get him to fight me at his best! There's got to be SOME way to unlease his full power... "  
  
/dl  
  
Several days ago:  
  
:::" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " Vegeta laughed as he ran out of the Son home to where Goku was standing, " Look at THIS,  
Kakarrotto! " he snickered, " Onna has a GRAY HAIR. " the ouji said in a sing-song voice.  
" HEEEEYAAAAAAH!!!! " a fist came flying through the thick wall, nearly missing Vegeta's head by a few inches, " EVIL  
LITTLE OUJI!!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!! " Chi-Chi roared from behind the wall her fist had just pummeled through.  
" Gladly. " the ouji said cooley, letting the hair flutter out of his hand. Chi-Chi grabbed it it her fist and calmed  
down. She reached out to pull her arm back in, only to freeze when she found it stuck, " .....uh-oh......CURSE YOU OUJI!!! ":  
::  
  
/dl  
  
" YEAH! That's it! I'll pull a Veggie and make him really really mad!!!! " Goku grinned, proud of his idea, then  
turned to Uubu and smirked, " HEY, MR. NO-SHIRT-NO-SHOES-NO-SERVICE!!! I really had you fooled! I'm not really a good person  
at all! I'm EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeevvvvvvvvVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllLLLLLLLL!! JUST LIKE LITTLE VEGGIE BACK  
THERE THINKS HE IS!!! " he pointed to where the competitors were standing, " And I'm gonna chop you into little bity pieces  
and send you home in one of those baggies you pack picnic sandwiches in! And then I'm gonna light all the Earthling on fire   
an they'll run around screaming 'oh no we're on fire'! And then I'm gonna BLOW EVERYTHING UP!! " he waved his arms in the  
air.  
" ... " Uubu stared at him blankly, " ? "  
Goku frowned, recognizing nothing he had just said worked, " Ohhh....what would Veggie say? " he pouted, rubbing his  
chin in deep thought, " AH! " he turned back to a very confused Uubu.  
::I thought they said he was supposed to be one of the friendliest fighters in the budokai:: Uubu thought to himself.  
" Ahh, heh-heh. " Goku snickered, " YO, BAKA!!! "  
Uubu froze in place.  
" YEAH YOU HEARD ME YOU, YOU BAKA BRAINDEAD _HUMAN_!! HA, I'VE SEEN SQURRELS WITH HIGHER I.Q'S; better fashion sense  
too. You look like you just came from someplace that makes really really bad clothing. Well whoever they are they probably  
did your hair too! BOY is that the UGLIEST haircut I've ever seen. I bet it's just as ugly as the rest of the money-grubbers  
in your puny little earth-village where you all sit around and taste each others dung! I bet the only thing uglier than that  
are the two bakayaroes who spawned you! "  
" DON'T YOU INSULT MY PARENTS! OR MY VILLAGE! OR MY TASTE IN OUTERWEAR!!! " Uubu yelled angrily, his ki flying  
though the roof.  
::Wow, look it him go! Now that he's riled up this is gonna be the best fight EVER!!:: Goku thought in anticipation.  
The large saiyajin suddenly paused as he felt a little tug on his gi belt. Goku looked down to see the smaller saiyajin  
standing next to him and staring up at him with big sparkily gooey eyes. The larger saiyajin almost fell over, " Ve--VEGGIE!  
What're you DOING out here! "  
" I've never seen you, insult the humans before.... " the ouji squeaked out in a little voice.  
" Aww, little Veggie that was just me lieing to get Uubu's full power out in the open. " Goku laughed nervously, then  
began to push Vegeta off the platform and back down the steps to the waiting spot, " And as cute as Veggie looks with his  
eyes all big-n-pretty like that, it's against the rules for him to be up on the platform when his fight isn't up yet. " Goku  
scooted Vegeta back to where he was standing, " Now Veggie stay here while I go fight Uubu. I'll be back to see you, I  
promise. " he said warmly.  
" So, you WERE lying to the shoe-less kid just now. " Vegeta said slowly, back to normal.  
" Yes. " Goku nodded.  
" Hm.. " Vegeta nodded in agreement, then took a deep breath and pulled out a megaphone, " HERE THAT ONNA! KAKAY SAYS  
HE'S GOING TO SET YOU ON FIRE AND THEN DESTROY THE PLANET WHILE KAKAY AND I SHIP OFF INTO THE GALAXY TOGETHER!!! "  
" WHAT?! " Chi-Chi screamed from up in the booth with the other senshi.  
" Veggie give me that! " Goku shrieked, taking Vegeta's megaphone away from him, " Cut that out I'm trying to fight  
a match over here! " he walked over to Trunks and handed him the megaphone, " Here Trunks, hold onto this til Veggie starts  
behaving like a good little Veggie again because he's punished. "  
" What---you can't punish me! I'm not your child! I'm not even related to you you big bakayaro!! " Vegeta exclaimed,  
embarassed as Goku headed back to the arena.  
" Uncle Veggie, if it makes you feel any better you can play with my yo-yo for a little while. " Pan said, smiling up  
at him while holding a bright red yo-yo.  
" No. I don't want to play yo-yo right now. " Vegeta snorted, folding his arms in a stubborn pout. Pan shrugged, put  
her yo-yo away, and began playing jump-rope with Vegeta's tail.  
" Cinderella, dressed in yella, went downstairs to meet her fella, on her way she got bit by a snake, how many  
seconds will it take! 1, 2, 3, 4... " Pan sang as she jump-roped with the furry appendage.  
Pan's singing, while very close, was soon blurred out into the back of Vegeta's mind as he, Trunks, Goten, and the  
others watched Goku battle against Uubu.  
" Oh he's Buu alright. No doubt about it. " Piccolo smirked wryly.  
" And Enma-sama really complied with Goku's wish to fight him again and brought him back in the form of a small human  
boy? " Dende paled.  
" Kakarroujo once told me that if you try real hard and believe in yourself, all your wishes will come true! " Bura  
mused, " No wonder Toussan luvs him so much! "  
" Oh SHADDUP, Ouji-spawn! " Chi-Chi snapped at her.  
" Toussan said he found a gray hair on your head when he and Kaasan visited Kakarroujo's house a couple days ago. Is  
that true? " Bura said almost mockingly.  
" I swear if there weren't other people around I would-- " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth, threatening.  
" --hit me with your walking cane? " Bura laughed.  
" THAT'S IT!! " she yelled angrily, standing up and grabbing her chair she marched towards Bura. Chi-Chi would've  
finished her march had not an irrepressible fit of laughter erupted from the arena. The gang peered down to see Goku had just  
been slammed into the floor of the arena and was grinning like a maniac. He lept to his feet and began a wild fist-fight with  
Uubu.  
" Heh, he's enjoying every minute of it. Son-kun you're crazy. " Piccolo muttered.  
Uubu ran at Goku with a powerful kick, launching him into the air and out of the arena. The rest of the group gasped  
in surprise, then in shock as Goku floated in the air grinning and wagging his tail happily behind him as if waiting for the  
next attack. Uubu's jaw hung gaping open as he stared up at Goku. The large saiyajin paused, then flew down to him.  
" Aw, you haven't learned to fly again yet, huh? " he mildly frowned.  
" F-f--fly?! " Uubu's eyes bulged out of his head.  
" Hey! I have to admit though, you put up a great fight! Even better than I ever expected! " Goku fully landed on the  
ground, " I have to apologize for earlier. If I hadn't gotten you mad, you never would've faught that well. Your anger  
overcame your fear. " he nodded while smiling.  
" Umm, tha--thank you Goku-san. " Uubu bowed slightly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and put his hand over his right ear,  
allowing him to better hear what the larger saiyajin was saying through the portara earrings bond.  
" That's why I'd like you be my new pupil! Whadda ya say! " Goku exclaimed, " I could come back and live with you and  
your family on the tropical island and I could help you bring out your TRUE POWER!!! "  
" ... " Uubu blinked at him, " Uh, Goku-san? I, really don't think that will work. "  
" What? Why not? " Goku frowned.  
" Because, my family--my entire village--is POOR! The weather is so hot down there that, while we all do enjoy the  
luxury of gaining 5-star tans, there is little water and our crops have nearly all dried up. That's why I came to fight here.  
I need the money to buy food to bring back to my village. " Uubu said sadly.  
" Aww, don't worry about that! " Goku perked up, " I'll have Hercule give send us the money after we get there! "  
" Re--really? You can do that? " Uubu looked at him incrediously.  
" SURE! Hercule's actually, well, my brother-in-law. " the large saiyajin laughed nervously, " His daughter and my  
son are married. "  
" ...oh. " Uubu continued to look shocked.  
" Wait here for a second, I'll be RIGHT BACK. " Goku said, then flew up to the box seats Gohan, Chi-Chi, and the  
others were seated in, " Hi everybody! I'm going to go live with Uubu and train him for a while! " he exclaimed happily.  
" GOKU ARE YOU CRAZY!! " Chi-Chi gawked, " WE JUST GOT YOU BACK! _WHY_ would you ever want to-- "  
" Good luck, Goku. " Piccolo said.  
" --OH YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS YOU BIG GREENBEAN!! " Chi-Chi poked Piccolo in the chest. The namek sweatdropped. Chi-Chi  
spun around only to see Goku had just flew back down to the arena again. She paled, " Oh dear God, he's really going to leave  
us again, isn't he? "  
" Personally, I think Goku's gotten himself a new little buddy. " Piccolo said to her. Chi-Chi froze in place.  
" "new little--"... " a small smile appeared on her face, " A new little buddy. Someone to replace the Ouji. My  
Go-chan doesn't love the Ouji anymore! HAHA! HAPPY DAY! HAPPY DAY!! HAHAHA! " Chi-Chi sang as she did a little dance, then  
pointed at Bura, " HA! IN YOUR FACE, YOU OUJI-GOKU LOVER!!! "  
" Urm, Kaasan do you think you could calm down a bit. People are beginning to stare. " Gohan mumbled, embarassed.  
" Why should I calm down? LET them stare! My sweet Go-chan has come to his senses and liberated himself from the Ouji  
just as I had hoped for in my wildest dreams! " she sniffled slightly, her eyes misty with tears of joy.  
" 1 more minute! " Goku signaled Uubu as he jogged off the arena and down to the area the fighters stood in. Pan  
stopped jump-roping with Vegeta's tail and ran over to great Goku.  
" OJICHAN! I missed you so much! Did you win! " the chibi said excitedly.  
" Well, nobody won yet, Panny. " Goku smiled weakly, " Actually, you see, Ojichan has to go away for a while. "  
Pan paused, her eyes beginning to water, " You're going away? "  
" Yeah, I, I'm going to go train Uubu over there so he can be a strong senshi too. "  
" But--but I'm strong. You said I'm not done training, right? "  
" Panny, take care of yourself. This doesn't mean I won't visit. " Goku smiled, " And as soon as Uubu's completed his  
training I'll be back to be with you all the time again. Don't cry, oh-kay? "  
" Uh--oh-kay. " Pan tried her best to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.  
" And besides, when I come back, you may even be as strong as me. " he winked at her.  
Pan smiled, " Yeah! I'm gonna train real hard, Ojichan!! "  
" Thatagirl. " Goku turned to Goten, " Goten, take care of your mother for me, oh-kay? "  
" Sure.....Toussan.... " Goten looked disheartened.  
" She--Chi-chan. I think she may need glasses soon. She told me and Gohan the other day her vision's getting blurry  
and she can't see that well anymore; but not to tell Veggie because he'll do his Veggiestuff and get her all mad at him and  
end up accidentally hurting herself. "  
" Alright.....well, good luck then Toussan. " Goten said. Goku smiled, then looked over to his left.  
" And Ve---HOLY CHEESE BREAD!!! " Goku yelped. The little ouji stood there staring up at him with the most  
heartbroken look imaginable on his face while a little gray raincloud hovered hover his head pouring a thunder-storm down  
over Vegeta, who was huddled over slightly from the cold. Those who had been standing anywhere near Vegeta had previously  
backed several feet away. Goku's felt his eyes water and a big block of cement being dropped on his hear, " --geeeeeeee~~~.."  
He walked over to Vegeta, then grabbed the little cloud and wrung it out, " Bad kinto'un! Go potty on somebody else!"  
he shooed his small yellow cloud away. Goku sighed as he watched the cloud hover in the corner of the room, then turned back  
to Vegeta and shrieked when he saw what looked like a bloody dagger sticking out of Vegeta's tummy, " AHHHH!! LITTLE VEGGIE!"  
Goku reached for it only to have it pop off; the 'dagger' being no more than a toy leftover from last halloween. He twitched,  
throwing it over his shoulder, " Ugh, Veggie I--EEK!!! " the ouji was now standing on a child's stepstool with a rope around  
his neck tied to part of the ceiling. Goku quickly snapped the rope in two, catching Vegeta in his arms in the process,  
" VEGGIE CUT THAT OUT! You'll scare me to death you know. " the larger saiyajin hugged the ouji tightly, " I'd just HATE to  
lose my sweet little Veggie-edge'ums. " the peasant's eyes watered on the verge of bawling.  
" You can't lose me if you don't leave. " Vegeta said.  
" But I _HAVE_ to leave! " Goku pleaded.  
" Even ~*Veggie*~? "  
Tears were now streaming down Goku's face, " Even ~*Veggie*~..... " he tried to shake it off, " PLEASE, little  
Veggie! PLEASE be mature and grownup about this. You're such a good little Veggie. "  
" Fine. I shall *sniff* "suck it up" as you humans say. " Vegeta went into overdramatic mode for a moment, " But when  
you return and fine my bodyless head lying in a gutter being eaten by sewer rats don't come crawling to wherever the rest of  
my body is because you probably won't be able to find it after Onna chops it's soft, chubby sweetness into a million bloody  
pieces and feeds it to Hiyah Dragon as a snack. "  
" Eehhhh~~~~ " Goku sobbed, " I DON'T WANT VEGGIE TO GET EATEN!!!! "  
The ouji zipped back to normal, " I understand, Kakarrotto. "  
" You--you do? " Goku blinked, rubbing his teary eyes.  
" Yes. You want to train that runty Uubu. Well I'm not stopping you like that Onna would stop you so go ahead and  
enjoy yourself. " he folded his arms and nodded, " We wouldn't be able to show our full power in a place like this anyway.  
Overcrowded with people. " Vegeta said.  
Goku smiled, " It would've been nice though, to have one more battle with the saiyajin no ouji. "  
" Heh, " Vegeta smirked boastfully, then whispered into the larger saiyajin's ear, " Kakarrotto-chan, the next time  
we play with each other, we're going to need an entire planet for an arena. "  
The larger saiyajin's cheeks heated up to a light pink.  
Vegeta held out a capsule, " And, ironically, I just happened to have a spaceship! " he grinned.  
" Goodbye Veggie! " Goku gave him one last hug, then flew over to the arena, floating stationary on his stomach with  
his arms outward. Vegeta sweatdropped and let the capsule fall to the ground, " Heehee, I'm an airplane! "  
Uubu stared at him.  
" Come on, climb on my back! We can fly out of here right now! " the large saiyajin said with a smile.  
" Well, I guess I could try. " Uubu said uneasily, hopping onto Goku's back, " This is sort of awkward. "  
" Kakay never did that with me... " the little ouji sniffled. Fat Buu patted him on the shoulder.  
" Aww, Buu feel bad for Vegeta-san. Here, Buu make better! " he held out a cupcake, " Cupcake good. Buu make all by  
Buu's self! "  
Vegeta's eyes watered even more, " Kakay always loved eating cupcakes....WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! STUPID STUPID STUPID!"  
he pounded on the wall. Buu shrugged and shoved the cupcake into Vegeta's mouth, instantly calming down and confusing the  
ouji at the same time.  
" There, now Buu no have to listen to Vegeta's whining! " Buu chirped.  
Vegeta snorted and eat the cupcake, then went back to focusing on the events in a stubborn manner.  
" Hahaha! Let's go! " Goku laughed as he flew off, Uubu holding on tightly to the saiyajin's gi shirt for dear life  
as they spiraled out of the arena until they were no more than a dot in the sky.  
" I think that had to be the most random thing I've ever seen your father done, Goten. " Trunks mumbled, confused.  
" I hope the natives are friendly to him. " Goten said, then paled at the thought of the islanders throwing Goku into  
a volcano, " And I hope he doesn't say anything stupid. "  
" Somehow, " Trunks replied, " I don't think that's possible. "  
" *SIGH*. " a very large, sad, and loud sigh came from behind them.  
Both demi-saiyajins turned around.  
" This can't be right. " Vegeta said in a monotone voice while staring the ground, " It can't be. He begged me to  
come to this tournament. Why would he want me here if he was just planning to leave? Did he think I wouldn't be able to  
believe it if I learned about it from someone else? I worked so hard! I was so nice to that big baka, how could he do this.  
DON'T YOU THINK I CARE AT ALL!!! " the ouji screamed at the ground with his eyes squinted, then let out an groan and leaned  
against the side of the wall, frustratingly clutching his chest and letting out short growls every once in a while.  
" Well, I have to say in all my years of announcing I've never seen anything battle end that bizarre before. " the  
announcer said into his microphone while looking off into the direction Goku had flown off with Uubu in, " I guess since both  
fighters have left the arena for more than the 10 second count, they're both disqualified. I mean, I think so, we've never  
had a situation quite like this before. " he adjusted his sunglasses, confused of what to do next, " Oh well! In that case,  
let's move onto the next battle! Seeing as Captain Chicken and Kirano have both fled for some reason or another, the next  
battle will be between Son Goten and Mr. Buu! Son Goten is the second-born child of Son Chi-Chi and Son Goku--the man who  
just flew off into the horizon out there. Mr. Buu is the chubby pink blob who is also Hercule's number 1 student! This is  
sure to be a battle to remember! "  
" BUU! WE LOVE YOU BUU!! " one of the girls in the stands held up a large sign saying "Go Buu!" on it along with the  
girls around her who were all cheering for him.  
" Ahh, what a pleasure it is to receive such praise from you lovely ladies. " Buu had smushed his face into the  
bishounen-type expression he had seen in the magazines. The girls squealed.  
Goten cocked an eyebrow at him, disturbed, " You are so weird, you know that Buu? "  
Buu's face popped back to normal, " Buu not weird. Buu is special! " he grinned, " EVERYBODY CHEER FOR BUU! "  
The two turned to walk out to the arena only to have someone walk past them in a slow pace. The figure sped up his  
pace until he was all out running up onto the arena.  
" V--Vegeta? " Goten blinked. The ouji ignored him and pointed his arms out behind his back as he ran directly across  
the arena with a determined look on his face only to bounce at the edge of the platform and flew off in the direction Goku  
and Uubu had left in. Trunks paled.  
" That's not good. "  
" OUJI!! OUJI WHERE ARE YOU GOING!! " Chi-Chi shouted as she watched him fly away, " OHHHHH, " she spun around, " ONE  
OF YOU GET OUT THERE AND STOP HIM BEFORE HE HURTS MY GO-CHAN!! "  
" Relax Chi-Chi, Goku'll be oh-kay. " Kuririn said.  
" He's right. Goku just indirectly dumped him infront of all of us. This isn't something we should meddle in. "  
Piccolo added.  
" WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_!! You talk about it like he was going steady with the Ouji! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then paled,  
" Oh my God, Goku hasn't been going steady with the Ouji behind my back has he? You morons would've told me, RIGHT!! " she  
grabbed both Kuririn and Yamcha and shook them angrily.  
" Why, are, you, shaking, me! I, didn't, do, anything!! " Yamcha exclaimed as he was being shook.  
" Well--YOU'RE EASY TO RELEASE PENT-UP ANGER ON!! " Chi-Chi sputtered, dropping them both.  
" I think Piccolo meant he was dumping Vegeta of his "little buddy" title, Chi-Chi. " Bulma interjected.  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at her, " Fine. " she spat, " In that case, let the Ouji go and suffer and see that I was  
right about how happy Go-chan would be without him. "  
" Ka--Kakarroujo would NEVER really divorce Toussan, would she, Kaasan? " Bura looked on the verge of tears.  
Bulma sighed, then looked back out at the horizon, " Poor Vegeta, I hope he didn't take it TOO hard. You know how he  
always exaggerates how he's feeling. "  
  
/dl  
  
" WOW!! What a beautiful island!!! " Goku said in awe as he flew down and landed with Uubu still on his back. Uubu  
hopped off.  
" Yes, but we have very little food and water, so that is why we're wary of--- " Uubu froze as he suddenly noticed  
an entire group of people with similar clothes on as himself standing around them in a circle and aiming with spears,  
" --tresspassers. "  
" Uubu! " one of the natives exclaimed, recognizing him. He put down his spear and walked over to him, " Uubu-kun,  
you have returned! Is the tournament over? Did you win? "  
" Well, it's a long story niichan. " Uubu laughed nervously.  
The older man paled, " You, didn't win? "  
" Sorry big brother, actually this man over here is the one I was fighting against in the first round. His name is  
Son Goku and he says he wants to live here and train me to become stronger. " Uubu explained.  
" He's got quite a bit of meat on him. " one of the hungry natives said, poking Goku in the side with the tip of her  
spear. Goku sweatdropped.  
" So you didn't win, Uubu. We could cook this guy up easy. " the man next to the girl said to Uubu and his brother.  
" Umm, I didn't come here to be eaten. " Goku spoke up only to have the man point the spear at Goku's neck. The  
large saiyajin gulped.  
" Do you have any money? "  
" No. " Goku squeaked out.  
" Do you have any food or water with you? "  
" No. "  
" Then you're going to BECOME food. "  
" Uhhh---Uubu? Hey Uubu? " Goku said nervously, looking out of the corner of his eyes as the spear pointed closer to  
his neck.  
" Oh MAN, Uubu! When mom gets here she's gonna go crazy after she learns that you ran off during the middle of the  
budokai! They only hold those things every 3 YEARS! We'll all be dead by starvation by that time! " his older brother paced  
back and forth.  
" Is it true, Uubu? " a girl slightly smaller than Uubu sniffled.  
" I'm sorry little sister. Sensei told me he wanted to train me, and I didn't really think I could win the fight  
against him--he was so strong. But--he--he says he knows Hercule! He says he's Hercule's brother-in-law and he's going to  
have Hercule lend us some money. " Uubu stammered.  
Goku, meanwhile, was currently being tied up by the other natives, " Um, Uubu? Help? "  
" UUBU!! UUBU!!! " an older woman's voice said joyfully as she ran from out of the brush over to him, " MY BABY!! "  
she sobbed, hugging onto him tightly.  
" Kaasan! " Uubu smiled. Uubu's brother and sister backed up nervously.  
" He'll cook just nice over a good old fashioned open fire. " the old man of the group said as they tied the already  
tied up Goku to a large wooden pole and held him on what looked like limbo-bar holders while other natives ran off to get  
firewood.  
" Help? Please? " Goku said.  
" My wonderful little child! " Uubu's mother sobbed happily, then let go of him, " You've brought back the money to  
save our village, right? "  
" Well--actually--- " Uubu gulped. All 9 of his siblings plugged their ears, " MYOPPONENTSTOPPEDUSINTHEMIDDLEOFTHE-  
-BATTLEANDSAIDHEWASGOINGTOCOMELIVEWITHUSANDTRAINMETOBEREALLYSTRONGANDPROTECTTHEEARTHANDIMNOTSUREWHATTHATMEANS!!!! "  
" ... " the woman stared at him in shock, then yelled, " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!! " she whipped around and furiously  
stomped towards Goku, " Why you large hooligan! My son worked so hard to get into that tournament and you just up and kidnap  
him back here! "  
" I didn't kidnap him, lady. I was just gonna live here and teach him out to fight better. " Goku pouted.  
" FIGHT BETTER!! YOU SIMPLEHEADED MORON! You can't kidnap young children, use some magical flying trick to fly them  
over here and then expect to live in my house that's already feeding off of scraps because we don't have the money my Uubu  
would've won to pay for our welfare! You sick twisted idiot! Where did you get the idea that you could DO such a thing! "  
" But--but I knew he was gonna be there! " Goku pleaded, " He's the reborn Kid Buu who blew up the entire planet and  
many others! But now since he's in this form he's forgotten his previous self and I want to help him pull on his inner energy  
so that he could one day become a great warrior once everybody else is gone and I can go play outer-space adventures with  
Veggie in his satellite without having to worry about the Earth's well-being. "  
" ... "  
The entire group of natives stared at him.  
Uubu's mom slapped Goku sharply across the face, then pointed at him while she addressed her son, " Uubu where did  
you dig up this lunatic! "  
" I even had Buu--fat Buu who was the one who spawned Kid Buu who is now Uubu--fix the numbers so I could fight him!  
I don't normally cheat so that's how important it was that I-- "  
" *SLAP*-*SLAP*-*SLAP*!!! " Uubu's mother slapped him several more times.  
" Oww... "  
" Somebody go get a gag to shut him up! " she said, annoyed, " You want to help us you strange, furry-tailed man?  
Well you can help us by being our dinner so we can all go to bed with semi-full stomachs! You're not right in the head! "  
" But-but--- " Goku said as she left to go get her own spear, " Ohh....this isn't working out how I planned it at  
all. "  
" You probably should've brought the money with you on your way here. " Uubu nodded uneasily.  
" Hm, yeah. Good point. " Goku said, deep in thought only to yelp as he felt something hot suddenly appear beneath  
him.  
" Ahh, the fire's started. How nice. " the old man said to the younger villagers who had just started it, " Now be  
sure to turn him. "  
" Shouldn't we skin him first? "  
" No, wait til after he's cooked. The meat'll be more therough that way. "  
" Hey--wait--stop! " Goku cried out as two of the villagers began to rotate the ends of the pole, " I'm not edible!  
I probably don't taste very good anyway! Please stop! PLEASE! "  
" *TANG*! " a shot rung through the air and instantly ripped a hole through the side of the rope tieing Goku up. The  
saiyajin fell to the ground, then jumped to his feet realizing he had just been set on fire.  
" YEOW!! HOT HOT HOT!! " Goku bounced on his rear up and down on the dirt until it was put out. His tail fur slightly  
singed near the butt. He looked up in addition to the villagers in the direction the shot had come from and sweatdropped when  
he recognized the little figure who had dressed up in a white cowboy outfit with a black mask over his eyes and was holding a  
flouresant-colored pink watergun in his hand. He was also standing ontop of a kiddie-sized stick-horse and had a white  
cowboy hat on his head, " Oh no... " Goku paled with worry, " It CAN'T be!!! "  
" Who's the little furry-tailed wacko dressed up like a poor imitation of the Lone Ranger? " the old man said,  
cocking the walking cane he had with him at the top of the cliff.  
" DO NOT TOUCH THE PEASANT OR YOU SHALL ANSWER TO ME!!! " the figure exclaimed angrily, then teleported away.  
" Veggie....? " Goku trailed off, looking up at the cliff. He let out a small sniffle.  
" QUICK TIE HIM UP AGAIN BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!! " one of the villagers shouted. Goku shot to attention and ran off.  
" Come on Uubu! We gotta hurry! " Goku grabbed Uubu by the wrist.  
" Hurry? Hurry WHERE! You've dragged me into enough trouble today, Sensei! " Uubu shouted, confused and frightened.  
Goku flew off into the air, then put his fingers on his forehead.  
" Hold on tight, oh-kay! " Goku shouted at him.  
" For what?! " Uubu gasped only to have them both teleport from the spot.  
All the other villagers stared at where they had disappeared from in awe.  
" The furry-tailed man must be a witch, or a demon! " another villager gasped.  
" LET US HUNT HIM DOWN AND RETIEVE THE CHILD!! " a third yelled. The others hooted in agreement, grabbed their spears  
and ran off to comb the island for Goku and Uubu.  
  
/dl  
  
Who were luckly now located on a different island five minutes away from the previous one.  
" I can't believe you! " Uubu exclaimed as he paced inside the cave where the duo was hiding. Goku sat on the floor  
cross-legged and watching him with a confused blank look on his face, " You insult me and my family, then you say you were  
lying, THEN you tell me you're going to train me and give me money and LIVE with my ALREADY-PACKED family! AND NOW YOU KIDNAP  
ME AGAIN!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU _ARE_!!!! " he shouted in Goku's face.  
" Why I'm Son Goku! " the saiyajin chirped happily. Uubu groaned and flopped down on his back on the floor.  
" It's hopeless. I'm not even sure I want to train anymore. "  
" Wha~~? " Goku gawked, " Hey--you can't do that! The Earth's gonna need you a whole lot when I'm gone! "  
" And WHERE are you going again? " Uubu demanded from on his back in a tireder-sounding voice, " Out into deep space  
with a bunch of vegetables! "  
" No--not "vegetables", Veggie. " Goku corrected him, then smiled warmly, " Veggie's *special* to me. "  
" Uh-huh. " Uubu said lamely.  
" Aw, don't sound that way. I didn't mean to get you all mad. " Goku frowned, " I got it! " he snapped his fingers,  
" What if I show you what some of my power can do? "  
" Other than ruin my day and possibly the entire next 3 years of my life? " Uubu replied.  
" Heehee! " Goku grinned, then formed a ball of ki. Uubu turned his head towards the yellow light and gawked in  
surprise.  
" What's THAT!? Your hand's on fire!!! "  
" NoooooOOOoooo, this is ki! The body's natural energy. I have a lot of it! When you can harness your ki you can form  
it into a ball like this. OR you could use it to heal people--like Dende. OR you could use it to make clothes--like Piccolo!"  
Goku rattled off cheerfully.  
" You're kidding?! " Uubu's jaw hung open.  
" Nope! If I was kidding then how could I do THIS! " Goku then formed 2 more ki balls and began to juggle them.  
" Wow, is--is that safe? To, juggle them like that? " Uubu asked.  
" I have no idea! " Goku grinned dumbly. Uubu paled.  
" Oh. I'll just, sit over here then. " Uubu said, wandering over to the far side of the cave.  
" There's no reason to worry! " Goku laughed, then reabsorbed the ki back into his hands, " Here, " he said, pulling  
two capsules out of his gi pants pocket and pressing the buttons on them, then tossing them to the ground where in a puff of  
smoke they revealed two sleeping bags, Goku's orange one and a child-sized one for Uubu, " Now we can me comfy for the night,  
it is gonna get dark real soon, your islands must be closer to the moon than where the budokai was. "  
" Uh, right. " Uubu said, getting into the smaller green sleeping-bag that had been tossed opposite the side of the  
cave where Goku was. The boy felt a sudden uneasyness overcome him for a second as if someone had been sneaking up on them  
out of the corner of his eye. He shook it off and went to sleep, following Goku's example.  
Meanwhile the little figure Uubu had thought he'd seen was presently creeping into the cave with a big evil grin on  
his face.  
" Heh-heh-heh... " the figure snickered, pulling out a blue sleeping-bag from behind his back and layed it down close  
to the large saiyajin, then snuggled inside the sleeping-bag, " Goodnight.............Kakarrotto. "  
  
/dl  
  
" *YAWN*!! " Uubu let out a yawn as he woke up, his body practically programed to get up early due to all the  
training he had preparing the budokai. He sighed as the past day's events quickly recollected in his mind. Uubu looked  
sleepily across the cave at Goku only to nearly let out a yelp of fright at the fact that there was now an additional  
sleeping-bag with an additional person inside it.  
" S-s--s---s-s-s-s-Sensei. " he squeaked out nervously.  
The small figure in the blue sleeping-bag cocked his head up, drowsy, " Why hello, you better go back to sleep, we'll  
all need our rest and it's way to early to be up. " he snickered, a tail identical to Goku's flickering in the air out of the  
tip of his sleepingbag.  
" Who are you? And what are you doing here! " Uubu said a little more boldly.  
" Oh, I'm just an observer for now. " the figure yawned, then went back to sleep. The back of Uubu's head hit the  
pillow. He seriously considered sneaking out of the cave now and running back to the village, leaving his sensei and the  
mysterious little figure alone there, ::Surely Sensei can defeat him, but, what if that man kills sensei in his sleep! It  
would be all my fault if I left him to die. No, I must wait for him to wake up::  
  
/dl  
  
3 Hours Later...  
" Heehee, heeheehee... " Goku let out soft little giggles in his sleep. He was partially awake with his eyes still  
closed, " It feels like something's tickling my nose, heehee, and it smells just like Veggie. " he laughed, then paused and  
opened his eyes to see the tip of a large tuft of black hair peeping underneath his nose. Goku's eyes widened in shock. He  
sat up immediantly, " VEGGIE!!? " the large saiyajin flipped the figure in the blue sleeping-bag over to his side and gawked  
to see Vegeta sleeping there, letting out a few snores at random times. The smaller saiyajin had fluffed his bangs over so  
they were visible again, " Awww....Veggie.... " Goku said, touched at the sleepy expression on the snoring ouji's face,  
" Just look how cute you are in your lil Veggie-sized sleeping-bag and with those kawaii little veggie-bangs that you know I  
love so much on you....................waitaminute? What's VEGGIE doing HERE?! I'm HOURS away from his house!!!! Veggie!  
Veggie wake up! " Goku shook the smaller saiyajin.  
" Huh-wah? " Vegeta said, dazed.  
" Veggie, what're you DOING here! " the ouji heard Goku's voice exclaim from his right.  
Vegeta turned his head towards Goku and gave a tried smile, " So, you remember my name after all, eh? "  
The larger saiyajin looked at him, distraught, " Oh little Veggie, I would never forget you! " he smiled warmly, then  
thought for a moment, " Heck, NOBODY could forget you even if they tried! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Well, I guess they could. Maybe if they had Alzhiemer's disease...but forgeting about Veggies isn't something you  
do normally. "  
" Heh-heh-heh, you know, for a while there I thought I'd never find you again, with all these islands you could've  
ran off to. " Vegeta commented.  
" Ugh, Veggie you're not supposed to be here! " Goku groaned, " Little Veggie you KNOW I would've brought you along  
if I could've but the thing is I can't! "  
" ... " the ouji stared at him blankly, tilting his head slightly to the left.  
" Awwwwwww, Veggiesocute. " the larger saiyajin said w/big sparkily eyes, then gave Vegeta a quick hug and got up,  
" Come on Uubu, I saw a forest as we were flying over to the cave, we can start your training down there. "  
" Uhh, oh-kay. " Uubu said as he got up from just laying on the ground for the past 3 hours, wide-awake. He gulped at  
Vegeta, who was sending death-glares in his direction, " Umm, so he's just going to..stay here, right? "  
" Of course I'm not! " Vegeta exclaimed, getting up out of his sleeping bag, " I didn't come looking for Kakarrotto  
all this way to sit in this smelly, now-kaka-scented cave! "  
" But Veggie I CAN'T spar with you, I came here to train Uubu! " Goku sighed.  
" I didn't say I wanted to spar. " the smaller saiyajin replied, then smirked, " I'm just planning to play 'tourist'  
and follow you there. "  
" Oh...... " Goku said, as if enlightened, " Just like a puppy!! " he grinned.  
Vegeta fell over, " NO, NOT LIKE A PUPPY!!! " the ouji's face turned bright red, " Like an observer, a watchful eye.  
You know.... " he trailed off.  
" ...like a puppy! " Goku chirped again.  
A vein bulged on the ouji's forehead.  
" Well alright little Veggie, if you're just going to sit there and watch us and be a good little Veggie then I don't  
see why not. " Goku said happily, " Say, does anybody else know you're here? " he asked curiously.  
" Nope. "  
" Oh. Does anyone else know I'm here? "  
" Nope. "  
" .....huh. " the larger saiyajin said outloud, deep in thought. " Oh well! " Goku smiled.  
Vegeta and Uubu sweatdropped.  
" Come on guys! Let's go! " the large saiyajin said, jumping off the cliff and flying off in the direction of the  
forest. Vegeta shrugged and followed him, leaving Uubu alone on the cliff.  
" Err, Sensei! Excuse me! Umm, I CAN'T FLY!!! " Uubu screamed.  
Goku paused in mid-flight, " Oh yeah, " he flew over to Uubu, " Heh-heh, sorry about that. " he grabbed him and flew  
off again.  
Uubu twitched. Goku was whistling some cheery little tune, oblivious to the world. Vegeta was sending death-glares a  
mile a minute at the small boy, Uubu twitched again, " Somehow I have the feeling this is going to be a very strange day. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:07 PM 5/16/2003  
END OF PART ONE!  
Chuquita: And so ends the first part to the parodying of a part of dbz which ended before it had a chance to make an episode  
for me to completely parody the middle and ending to this chapter of.  
Vegeta: That made absoultely no sense at all.  
Chuquita: (grins) That it didn't!  
Goku: But we luv it anyway!  
Chuquita: Actually since this is only a two-part story, I ironically have two alternate endings for this slightly alternate  
dbz ending.  
Goku: Yeah, Veggie could've run after me like he did the last time I ditched him at a budokai, it could happen. (smiles  
sweetly at Veggie) In't that right lil-lil Veggie who luvs me so much!  
Vegeta: (snorts)  
Goku: Heehee!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) It's a good thing my Toussan can't see your annoyingness from up there. [signals to throne]  
Bardock: I don't think he can see anything from up there.  
Celipa: (sitting in what would've been Bejito's seat had he not brought his throne in) Yah, I'd be surprised if he hasn't  
gotten a nosebleed yet from how high up he is.  
Goku: (grins) My Mommy's here! HI MOMMY!! [waves to Celi]  
Celipa: Hi Kakarrotto! (waves back)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Hoo-boy, now we've got 3/4ths of the Kaka-family in the room.  
Bardock: (to Veggie) Raditsu's still mad about being tricked so he's outside the building grumbling to himself.  
Raditsu: (outside the building) (grumbling) I CAN HEAR YOU!! (goes back to grumbling)  
Goku: A-mazing! (happily) Who wants fish! [holds up fish]  
Chuquita: (blinks in surprise) Is that one still alive?  
Goku: Yeah, I think so. (looks at fish, then back at Chu) But they're pretty fun to swallow whole--the littler ones anyway.  
They wiggle all the way down your throat!  
Vegeta: (turns pale green)  
Celipa: Barudokku (A/N: Thank you for his full name, Miyanon! :) ) and I met each other over a fish!  
Vegeta: (looks over at Son who is gumming the fish he brought) (dryly) For some odd reason I'm not surprised.  
Bardock: Unlike Earth, on Bejito-sei we swim with our training uniforms on to provide futher protection.  
Vegeta: (nods) Hai, I know about that. (grumbles at Goku) ...you nudist.  
Goku: (cocks his head to attention)  
Bardock: We were both underwater chasing this gigantic fish from opposite directions, but we didn't know each other was  
there.  
Celipa: We're still not sure if it was me or Bardock who knocked the fish unconsious.  
Bardock: Then we started to pull the dead fish from either end until we both had to surface and were shocked to see someone  
else on the other end of the fish, and someone who was equal in strength to each other.  
Celipa: We got out of the water, ate the fish, talked a little while we ate and decided to go fishing again together another  
time, seeing as the first was by accident.  
Goku: (smiles) And they had Raditsu and me and lived happily ever after!  
Bardock: Until I got blown up and Freeza sent some of his henchman to kill Celipa and some of our friends.  
Goku: Oh yeah.....I forgot about those parts.....well, they had Raditsu and me and lived SEMI-happily ever after!  
Chuquita: I guess that works.  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto's parents fell in love over a fish, figures. (to Goku) And Bardock's right, when we wrestle giant fish on  
Bejito-sei we KEEP OUR CLOTHES ON!  
Goku: (proudly) I cannot help it if I am comfortable with my body. Infact, I'm HAPPY to be in this body! [thumps his chest]  
Vegeta: Ugh. (twitches)  
Chuquita: I'm worried about how that's gonna translate to those 4 live-action movies they're gonna be making.  
Vegeta: (pales) Oh God I don't want to bring up my fears about having some baka human portray me in a theatrical release  
again!  
Chuquita: ...what?  
Bardock: That's a good question.  
Goku: And here's a good answer! :)  
...  
...  
...  
Bardock: (confused) That wasn't an answer, that was three lines of periods.  
Goku: ...I know! :D  
Bardock: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: At least I know a little bit more about the movie. They're making a saiyajin, freeza, cell, and buu movie (one for  
each villain). (A/N: I'd still like to see an original-plotline dbz movie instead) And we all know it's FOX who's doing it.  
I heard Toriyama was going to be part of the main team but got cut out because he wanted an all-japanese cast (which I  
wouldn't have minded) but that's only a rumor. The movie's also been delayed from the summer of 2004 to the summer of 2005.  
Either way, the idea of somebody dressed up like Son-kun or Veggie walking down the street seems pretty spooky to me.  
Goku: I can't wait to see live-Veggie's furry tail!  
Vegeta: (admires his own tail) It IS a beauty, isn't it. [pats his tail]  
Bardock: (rolls his eyes) Oh brother!...  
Celipa: You don't HAVE a brother.  
Bardock: Oh DON'T I....  
Celipa: ...  
Bardock: (sighs) No, you're right. I don't.  
Chuquita: Anyway, I also heard that for the cgi characters (Majin Buu forms, among others) they're using George Lucas (the  
star wars guy)'s cgi company to do that. FOX is thinking of just calling the movie "Dragonball Z" or "Dragonball Z: The Fight  
for Mankind".  
Goku: (blinks) What about womankind?  
Vegeta: And saiyajinkind.  
Goku: And puppykind.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) "Puppykind", Kakarrotto?  
Goku: Yeah, you know, Bee. Buu's yellow lab puppy.  
Vegeta: Ah, yes. The dog.  
Chuquita: My gramma has a yellow lab, but the puppy got really chubby when it grew up, just like Bee did. (sweatdrops)  
Goku: What about your puppy?  
Chuquita: (looks over her shoulder at her beagle, Snoopy) Eh, he sleeps, eats, poops, and plays. Sleeping mostly.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Sounds like Kakarrotto, only with less 'playing'  
Goku: (squeals) I like to play!  
Vegeta: (ears ringing in pain) That..you do......  
Chuquita: (to audiance) We'll see you in part 2, everybody!  
Celipa: Goodbye!  
Bardock: (waves casually) Bye!  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh GOD, my ears hurt.  
Goku: Heeheehee~! (to audiance) Remember, a Veggie is a Veggie unless it is something else! 


	2. Training Uubu l the saiyajin hut l broke...

7:42 PM 5/16/2003  
  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
  
By: Chuquita  
  
Quote of the Week: -from Shounen Jump #6  
  
Veggie: Oh hold your water! I'll get to you when I've finished him off!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
  
Goku: (grins) (proudly) That's my Veggie and his sassy liquid-related jokes!  
  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (to Chu) You just had to use both of them, didn't you Chu?  
  
Chuquita: (grin) Heh, I can't help it. You try to sound so serious but you say such silly stuff when you're doing it.  
  
Vegeta: (snorts) Water isn't 'silly'.  
  
Goku: The human body is 2/3's percent water.  
  
Chuquita: Then how much is the saiyajin body?  
  
Vegeta: 2/3½'s.  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) THERE IS NO SUCH NUMBER!  
  
Vegeta: On Bejito-sei there is.  
  
Bardock: No there isn't.  
  
Vegeta: ...  
  
Goku: Heehee, with the grownups here we can prove if what Veggie is saying about our homeplanet is true or not!  
  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah, just 'perfect'.  
  
Bardock: Vegeta, if our bodies were (thinks, does the math) 5/6 percent water--  
  
Goku: (smartly) That's 2/3½ REDUCED to a normal fraction.  
  
Bardock: --then we'd probably be giant furry mounds of jello by now!  
  
Goku: (grins) I like jell-o.  
  
Bardock: Yes son, so do I.  
  
Chuquita: Is it just me or did it get a whole lot more confusing in here all of a sudden.  
  
Vegeta: (mutters in shock) You're not the only one.  
  
Bejito: (from high above them on his throne) ASSISTANCE!!! ASSISTANCE!!!  
  
Celipa: What's that?  
  
Ruby: (enters the room) (sighs) He probably got himself stuck up there again. (to the others) Bejito's too full of himself &  
  
his title to yell for "help", so he yells for "assistance" instead. It sounds more dignified--well--to him, anyway. (shrugs)  
  
Goku: I guess we should save Veggie's daddy then, huh?  
  
Vegeta: (dryly) Way to go, genius.  
  
Goku: (w/big sparkiliy eyes) AWWWWWwwwwwWWwwwww, lil-lil Vedge'ums thinks I'm a geen-ee-ouse!  
  
Vegeta: (goes bright red) GAH!!?! NO! I--I--I didn't mean it THAT way! I meant, I meant, uhhhh.... (slaps himself across the  
  
face) (turns to Ruby, still mildly red) Let's go, Kaasan!  
  
Ruby: Is your face oh-kay, Vegeta-kun?  
  
Vegeta: (quickly) Yes, I'm-fine. Really! It's umm, the--the air around Kakarrotto. You see he probably hasn't bathed in a  
  
while and it makes me dizzy to be around him when he doesn't.  
  
Goku: (offended slightly) Hey! I do TOO bathe! Every day even!  
  
Bardock: (confused) He doesn't stink to me.  
  
Raditsu: (from outside) _I_ KNOW WHY VEGETA'S FACE IS TURNING RED!!  
  
Vegeta: (shoots random ki-blast in Raditsu's direction out of instinct) AHHH!! (pants heavily) (calms down) *whew*! Well,  
  
let's go!  
  
Goku: (pouts) Hey! You might've killed my brother!  
  
Raditsu: (coughs from outside) No....I'm oh-kay......really!.........oww.....  
  
Chuquita: (to Son) Did you know there was a lunar eclipse the other night?  
  
Goku: ...wait, a wha--  
  
Vegeta: ---when the sun's shadow eclipses, or, temporarily blocks out, the moon.  
  
Goku: ... (blinks) Aww, Veggiesosmart! (clasps his hands together)  
  
Chuquita: It lasted from a little after 10pm the other day to 1am. I had to go to bed earlier for school yesterday so I was  
  
only able to watch the moon become eclipsed. I missed when the shadow moved off of the moon though. (sigh) Oh well, it's  
  
almost the same thing anyway.  
  
Vegeta: (snickers) Yes....strange things DO happen during a lunar eclipse you know. Especially when that lunar eclipse also  
  
occurs over a full moon....  
  
Goku: (confused) What is little Veggie talking about?  
  
Vegeta: (innocently) Nothin.  
  
Ruby: Hurry up, Vegeta-kun!  
  
Vegeta: Hai Kaasan! [zips by Son]  
  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Little Veggie confuses me.  
  
Chuquita: (sighs) He confuses all of us.  
  
Goku: (grins) And that's why I luv 'im!  
  
Summary: NO ONE dumps the saiyajin no ouji as his little buddy and gets away with it. At least, that's what Vegeta thinks.  
  
After Goku takes off with Uubu at the end of dbz, Veggie does some thinking, reflecting, and decides the best option would be  
  
to destroy Uubu and regain the position he values so dearly. How is he planning on doing it? Will Veggie EVER leave Goku  
  
alone? Will Goku even find out what the ouji is up to? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: I actually have a little song-like thingy at the end of this chapter! It hit me the first time I heard it on wpst  
  
while I was walking. The lyrics practically screamed "Veggie is sad Goku left him all alone at the end of dbz".  
  
Vegeta: (pales) Oh no, this is going to be embarassing for me, isn't it?  
  
Chuquita: Maybe.  
  
Vegeta: Kuso!  
  
Goku: Aww, don't worry little Veggie. You're not embarassing. You're sweet and kind and Veggie-like-huggable!  
  
Vegeta: (bright red) Uh....tha--thank you Kakay.  
  
Ruby: (from up ahead of them) (concerned) Are you SURE your face is oh-kay, Vegeta-kun.  
  
Vegeta: It's a, a, it's a rash, Kaasan! Nothing to worry about! (nervous laugh) Heh-heh-heh.  
  
Ruby: ... (blinks) Sure, Vegeta. Whatever you say.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Now I want you hold your arms out like this, oh-kay? "  
  
" Umm, Sensei? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" I, I can't do it with that scary guy over there glaring at me like that. " Uubu said nervously. Vegeta was sitting  
  
on a rock watching them and hissing angrily at Uubu through his teeth every chance he got.  
  
" Who? You mean Veggie? " Goku looked over at Vegeta only to see the ouji now in a depressed/hurt looking state. The  
  
larger saiyajin's eyes watered while Uubu became more confused. Goku walked over to Vegeta and gave the little ouji a warm  
  
hug, " Awwwww, my poor little Vedge'ums! Do not look so sad, it makes me hurt inside and you know I luv you so much. "  
  
" Umm, Sensei " Uubu said again.  
  
" Hai Uubu? " Goku blinked at him.  
  
" Umm, why do you keep hugging, uh--Veggie-- "  
  
" --that's Vegeta-san to you you little bugger. " the ouji snorted, narrowing his eyes angrily in Uubu's direction.  
  
The boy gulped.  
  
" Yes. Why do you keep hugging Vegeta-san like that? " Uubu asked Goku, " I mean, is he your boyfriend or something  
  
weird like that? "  
  
Vegeta let out a hiccup and promptly fainted.  
  
" My WHA?!..... " Goku gawked, his face bright pink, " Oh NO! That's not Veggie's job! Besides, I already have  
  
Chi-chan for that sort of thing. "  
  
" Who's "Chi-chan?" "  
  
" She was the one up in the box seats with the ponytail and the wrinkles on her cheeks. " Goku said, pointing to his  
  
own cheeks.  
  
" Oh.... " Uubu blinked, " I, I thought that woman was your mother. "  
  
" MY WHA?!..... "  
  
" BWHAHAHAHAHA!!! ONNA! KAKARROTTO'S MOTHER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA-HEEEEEEEEE~~!!! " Vegeta  
  
regained consiousness and was currently laughing his tushie off. He momentarily stopped laughing and sat up, " I should call  
  
Onna and tell her of this! " he pulled out his cellphone, then thought a second, " ...nah. She'd trace the call and try and  
  
have me sent back to Capsule Corp. " he put the phone away.  
  
" Uubu, Veggie's my little buddy, not my, uhhh.., wait, how would that even work???--- " Goku trailed off,  
  
bewildered.  
  
Vegeta bopped Goku lightly on the head, well, lightly for him anyway; jarring Goku out of any would-be conclusions.  
  
He turned to Uubu, " Listen kid, I'm Kakarrotto's 'little buddy' and his ouji and if you misinterpret or attempt to steal  
  
either or any of those titles from me I shall personally wring your scrawny neck. " the ouji whispered in a dangerous tone of  
  
voice, " Now, uhh, get back to work. " the smaller saiyajin waddled back to where he was sitting and plopped down, " ...AND I  
  
HAVE ABSOLUTELY _NO_ ROMANTIC INTEREST AND/OR WILD CRAVING OBSESSION FOR THAT BIG AIR-HEADED BAKA OVER THERE!!! "  
  
" Aww, I luv u too, Veggie! "  
  
The ouji looked up to see Goku contently rubbing the top of the smaller saiyajin's head.  
  
" You're not helping my case any, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, annoyed yet glowing bright red.  
  
" Well I can't help it if Veggie's hair is so nice and thick and soft just like Veggie himself! " the larger saiyajin  
  
replied, then walked back to Uubu, " Oh-kay Uubu, now bend your knees and pull back on your arms to here. " he demonstarted.  
  
" Don't you think we should be practicing more on that yellow light trick first. " Uubu suggested.  
  
" You mean ki? Oh we'll do that later. Besides, you're Kid Buu! You'll get the hang of it real easy. " Goku nodded  
  
happily, " Now just follow me. Kah.. "  
  
" Kah.. "  
  
" Meh.. "  
  
" Meh.. "  
  
" Ha... "  
  
" Ha... "  
  
" Meh.. "  
  
" Meh.. "  
  
" Ha. "  
  
" HA! " Uubu let out a strangely small ki blast which wizzed through the air and into the bushes.  
  
" Oww! " a voice exclaimed, " Uubu what do you think you're doing! " one of dozens of figures appeared out of the  
  
woods.  
  
" Ka--Kaasan? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I-- " Uubu stammered.  
  
" Get back to the village, NOW! " she ordered while rubbing her now sindged forehead.  
  
" --yes Kaasan! " Uubu smiled with relief, " I'll be glad to get back home. " he gave a slightly frightened look at  
  
the two saiyajins.  
  
" But Uubu. " Goku whined.  
  
" You shut up you--you--kidnapper you! " Uubu's mother threatened him.  
  
" Here, I'll pay you 20 dollars to shuddup. " Vegeta pulled out his wallet and handed her the money. Uubu's mother  
  
smiled at the bill.  
  
" Haha! We're rich! I mean---... " she closed her mouth tight.  
  
" Better. " Vegeta nodded, then grabbed Goku by the arm, " Kakarrotto, may I speak to you in private for a moment? "  
  
" Uh, sure little Veggie. " Goku blinked as Vegeta led him into the brush behind and away from the natives.  
  
" Kakarrotto, we gotta get out of here. " Vegeta said plainly.  
  
" Buh--Veggie why? "  
  
" Because if we don't leave right now, they're going to eat us. And I'd rather not end up a roasted carcass on a  
  
wooden pole if you get what I'm saying. " Vegeta whispered.  
  
" But Veggie, what about Uubu? " Goku whispered back.  
  
" He'll just have to find another sensei to feed his village with. " Vegeta said as-am-matter-of-factly.  
  
" Maybe we could try and make friends with them, little Veggie. " Goku thought outloud.  
  
" ... " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him, " Are you CRAZY! They want to EAT US and steal the rest of my money! Baka! "  
  
" Oh... " Goku pouted.  
  
" HEY! " a voice exclaimed.  
  
" AHH! " Both saiyajins jumped at the voice and fell over onto the grass. The native who had just spoken, along with  
  
the others, stared in shock and confusion at the duo.  
  
" What're you looking at? " Vegeta muttered, grunting.  
  
" Heeheehee, Veggies tickle. " a giggle came from underneath him. Vegeta paled.  
  
" Oh this can't be good. " he said, then looked down to see he had falled directly ontop of Goku's stomach. The  
  
ouji's face went bright red at the coyly smiling peasant, " AAUGH!!! " he lept to his feet, then pointed at Goku, " DON'T DO  
  
THAT!! " the ouji said in a panic.  
  
" But it was the native and us both getting scared and-- "  
  
" --DON'T DO THAT!!! " Vegeta screamed anyway. Goku sweatdropped, then turned to the natives.  
  
" Hi! I was just wondering that, well, since you're making Uubu go back to the village; how about letting me and  
  
Veggie here stay at your village so I can train Uubu there? " Goku offered.  
  
" No! We barely have enough food for ourselves, not to mention feed YOU two. Who knows how much you both eat! " one  
  
of the natives said to them.  
  
" Ohhh, well, how about if Veggie goes home and I stay to train Uubu, Veggie'll be safer in his lil Veggiehome anyway  
  
and I'd hate to see him get hurt or super-hungry. " the larger saiyajin frowned at the thought.  
  
" ... " Goku paused as he felt a handful of tiny fingertips digging into his left arm. The saiyajin looked down to  
  
see Vegeta holding on for dear life and sending stubborn death-glares up at him, " Kakarrotto.... "  
  
" Veggie you're hurting my arm. " Goku pouted in slight pain.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his hands, " Oh, sorry. " he released his fingers, then grabbed around with his arms instead. Goku  
  
sweatdropped.  
  
" Veh-GEE! "  
  
" I'm not leaving! If YOU can survive here then I sure can! " Vegeta nodded.  
  
" Little Veggie this isn't a vacation, I'm here to train Uubu. " Goku lifted his arm outward, taking Vegeta with it,  
  
" Can't you understand that. I need to do this. I need someone to be here to take care of the earth when I'm gone. "  
  
" Kakarrotto what is the average life expectancy of an earthling? " the ouji fired.  
  
" Uhh, I dunno, all together? Uhhh, 90. " Goku concluded.  
  
" Kakarrotto what is the average life expectancy of a saiyajin? "  
  
" A little bit over 500. "  
  
" And what wish did 'Veggie' make last october for Shenlong to grant 'Veggie' and 'Kakarrotto'? " Vegeta sighed.  
  
" Immortality! " Goku chirped.  
  
" Good. Now put 1 and 1 and 1 together and what do you get? " Vegeta said blandly.  
  
" 3!! " Goku grinned, proud of himself. The ouji groaned, then dropped his "hug-of-death" on Goku's arm and plopped  
  
down on the ground.  
  
" Perhaps you're right Kakay. Maybe I SHOULD just go home where my soft, huggable, easily-maimed body will be safe  
  
from all harm. " Vegeta said overdramatically.  
  
" Yeah! Good idea lil-lil Vedge'ums! " Goku clasped his hands together.  
  
" Hai...thank you, Kakay. " Vegeta smirked, then backed up a bit as he watched Goku chat with the natives into  
  
letting him stay in the village, " Heh-heh-heh. "easily-maimed" body, yeah right. " the smaller saiyajin snickered, " I'll  
  
see you soon, Kaka-chan. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Wow! It's so nice of you to let me stay in your village after all! " Goku said happily as the natives gave him a  
  
tour of their village.  
  
The native to his right nodded happily and the gigantic fish he and six other natives were now holding above their  
  
heads, " Believe me, Goku-san, the pleasure is all ours. "  
  
" You are indeed the emperor of fishing! " the second native smiled.  
  
" Aww, that's nothing. I fish all the time! " Goku said, letting out a small embarassed giggle.  
  
" Welcome back, great lord of the seas! " Uubu's mother greeted him, " We have a guest hut prepared for you. "  
  
" I thought you said you were overcrowded as it is. " Goku blinked, confused.  
  
" Oh, this hut's only been empty since yesterday. The man living in it had stolen nearly all our rations the previous  
  
night and stuffed his face until he was tremendously FAT. " she explained.  
  
" We couldn't get him out of the hut so we cooked him and ate him there. " another native continued.  
  
Goku paled, " That's AWFUL! "  
  
" No, actually he was pretty good. He ate a lot of our chicken, and we like chicken...and basically any other type of  
  
food in existance as well. " a third native said.  
  
" The inside ceiling's a little crispy still but everything else you'll find perfectly intact. " Uubu's mother  
  
finished, " We'll leave you to your hut then while we go fry this delicious giant fish you caught. You probably need a nap  
  
anyway. "  
  
" Um, alright then. " Goku said, then opened the door to find no one inside it, " Huh. " he sat down on the hard bed  
  
and frowned, " Aww, my bed back home is much nicer. "  
  
" Tea? "  
  
" Oh yes. Thanks a lot. " the large saiyajin said, taking the little cup and sipping from it, " This is pretty good."  
  
he smiled warmly.  
  
" Hai, that's very kind of you to say........Kakarrotto. "  
  
Goku spat out his tea and whipped his head to one side to see Vegeta standing there dressed up in villager garb,  
  
" VEGGIE?!! "  
  
" Heh-heh-heh... " Vegeta grinned almost cheesily as he waved to Goku.  
  
" VEGGIE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA GO HOME!! " Goku gasped, frightened, " You could get HURT if you don't-- "  
  
" This is my home. Well--for the time being, anyway. " Vegeta shrugged, smirking, " I gave Uubu's mother $50 and now  
  
she thinks I'm a hero. I get to stay here for free. "  
  
" I caught a giant fish and a whole bunch of little ones for the village. " Goku added, " They let me stay and train  
  
Uubu as long as he likes. " he said, then smiled, " HEY! If Veggie is living here and I'm living here than that means Veggie  
  
gets to be my room-mate!! " Goku cheered, " WHOO-HOO! This is gonna be so much FUN!! " he mused.  
  
" Do you mind using a word other than room-MATE? How about, room-uhh---other-person-who-resides-in-the-house. "  
  
Vegeta stammered.  
  
" Oh! How about "room-companion"? " Goku thought outloud.  
  
" Eewwww, I don't like how that one sounds. " Vegeta shuddered.  
  
" Room-specialfriend? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Room-mee! Roomee!! "  
  
" NO. "  
  
" Room-buddy? Wait, no, that can't work, Veggie's already my LITTLE budd--- "  
  
" Oh just forget about the baka title, Kakarrot. " Vegeta gritted his teeth in annoyance, then calmed down, " So,  
  
what do you want to do first? We COULD go spar against each other if you'd like-- "  
  
" --actually little Veggie I gotta go train Uubu now. " Goku pointed to the door.  
  
" WHA?! But WHY! Why NOW? " Vegeta demanded.  
  
" Because I know that if I stay here where little Veggie is then I'll feel too guilty to leave because I love little  
  
Veggie so much and then my mildly short attention-span will cause me to temporarily forget why I came here in the first place  
  
and I'll end up playing games with Veggie all day and night. " Goku confessed, " And playing games with Veggie is SO MUCH  
  
_FUN_!!! "  
  
" If I'm "so much fun" then why don't you stay here and "play" then. Uubu can wait. I'm sure he's still out there  
  
eating that large fish with the rest of them. " the ouji said sneakily.  
  
" Well, I guess a little bit of Veggie-time couldn't do me any harm... " Goku thought outloud, trailing off. Vegeta  
  
peeked out the peephole of the door to see Uubu running towards the hut.  
  
" Sensei! Sensei! "  
  
Vegeta glared, then blew a blow-dart at him. Uubu let out a yelp as it hit his arm, then fell back with a thump,  
  
quickly seeping into a sleeping unconsiousness, " Ah, better. " the ouji smirked.  
  
" Veggie did you hear something just now? " Goku's ears perked up.  
  
" No. " Vegeta said innocently.  
  
" Oh. Haha, yeah, me too. " Goku smiled, still sitting down, " So, what does little Veggie wanna play first? "  
  
" Well, what did Kakay have in mind? Tag, hide-n-seek, sparring-at-our-highest-levels-and-playing-til-one-of-us-  
  
-passes-out? " Vegeta rambled on.  
  
Goku let out a happy held breath, " Well, I think me-n-Veggie could REALLY have a lot of fun if we-- "  
  
" --SON-SAN! COME QUICK! Uubu's been hit by a sleeping-dart and WE'RE OUT OF FISH!!! " the villagers exclaimed. Goku  
  
gasped and ran outside.  
  
Vegeta snapped his fingers, " KUSO!!! "  
  
" Hey Uubu, former Kid Buu! Are you oh-kay? Wake up! " Goku called as he stood over Uubu with the other villagers.  
  
Uubu sat up dizzily.  
  
" I think I'm....oh-kay..now... "  
  
" *SMACK*! " another blow-dart suddenly hit Uubu's chest. The boy's eyes rolled back and he fell asleep on the ground  
  
again, unconsious.  
  
" Oh NO! That's just HORRIBLE! " Vegeta fake-gasped from suddenly beside Goku.  
  
The other villagers sweatdropped at the ouji, rolling their eyes.  
  
" It's a good thing we saiyajin are resistant to blow darts, huh Kakay? " Vegeta continued pretending.  
  
Goku sweatdropped also, " Veggie, you didn't hit Uubu with the blow darts, did you? "  
  
" ....no. " the ouji said in a little voice.  
  
" Good. " Goku smiled warmly, " I didn't think so! My little Veggie's too sweet-n-luvable to do something like THAT."  
  
" Uh, heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Yah, well why don't we both go out to a good place to spar and-- "  
  
" --wait! " Uubu's voice said. The others looked down, " I'm, still awake...real-- " Vegeta pushed down further on  
  
the dart in Uubu's stomach, " ..ly........ "  
  
" VEGGIE! " Goku gawked while Vegeta stared at him, still acting confused.  
  
" What? "  
  
/dl  
  
" Nnghhhhhh---ARRG!! " Uubu groaned; he had been training with Goku in the nearby forest for a week now.  
  
" Yay! I KNEW you could do it Uubu! Just look at how much bigger your ki has gotten since we started! " Goku clasped  
  
his hands together excitedly. The chibi was now capable of forming a ball of ki the size of his own head, " If you keep up at  
  
this pace you may even reveal your real power you had when you were still Kid Buu within the next MONTH! And we can SPAR with  
  
each other! Just like when we fought before only we won't be killing each other and it'll be so much FUN!!! " the large  
  
saiyajin gushed.  
  
" *FWOOOSH!!!* "  
  
Uubu's eyes widened in shock to see the largest ball of ki he had ever seen appear behind Goku. The ki moved to one  
  
side to reveal a snarling Vegeta standing there with the ki over his head. The ouji snapped his fingers and the ki moved away  
  
from certain spots on the ball to reveal the words "To Uubu" on it. Uubu gulped.  
  
" Ohhh, I really don't like being caught up in these sorts of things. " he shivered slightly, " I really don't wanna  
  
be here right now! "  
  
" What? Why Uubu? " Goku cocked his head, surprised.  
  
" Your, err, friend. " Uubu stammered, " He--he keeps-- " it was then Vegeta burst into ssj2 while still holding the  
  
ball of ki, " OHNE KASAMBRE LATTA!!! " Uubu cried out in his native tongue, terrified.  
  
" Huh? " the large saiyajin turned around to see Vegeta now standing there back in regular form. The ouji had molded  
  
the gigantic ki ball down into what looked like a balloon-animal made out of ki, " Veggie what're you doing? "  
  
The smaller saiyajin blinked, " Uhh, doggie? " he smiled cheesily, holding out the little form.  
  
" Aww, Veggie that's so cute thank you! " Goku said, touched as he took the balloon-doggie from Vegeta, " That's  
  
ADORABLE, little Veggie. I didn't know you could make kawaii lil balloon-animals! "  
  
" NEH!! " Vegeta blew a raspberry in Uubu's direction while Goku was still in awe at the balloon-doggie.  
  
" What a nutcase. " Uubu sweatdropped at Vegeta.  
  
" Can lil-lil Vedge'ums make anymore balloon animals besides doggies? " Goku asked curiously.  
  
" Of course. " the ouji boasted, " I can make anything you want, Kakay. "  
  
" Umm, sensei? " Uubu said, tugging on Goku's blue gi shirt.  
  
" What is it Uubu? " the large saiyajin smiled down at him.  
  
" Over the course of the week I have discovered that you are, indeed, a very naive person. There is nothing wrong  
  
with that, mind you, but I felt it might be best if I let you know. " Uubu bit his lip in thought, " Urm, I think your small  
  
friend here-- "  
  
" --little buddy. " Vegeta glared, correcting him.  
  
" --little buddy, " Uubu said, corrected, " Is hitting on you. "  
  
Vegeta's pupils instantly filled up his entire eyesockets in shock.  
  
Goku laughed, " Hahaha, Uubu. That's funny! Veggie only does that when we spar together. "  
  
Uubu's pupils instantly filled up his entire eyesockets in shock.  
  
" Wait, you do mean hitting like this, right? " Goku demonstrated by giving Vegeta a light bop to the shoulder.  
  
" No, I meant that I think he's trying to unsuccessfully flirt with you. "  
  
Goku looked over at Vegeta and burst into laughter, " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! LITTLE VEGGIE? HAAHA,  
  
FLIRTING WITH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh Uubu that's so funny! You know being creative is always helpful when in  
  
battle. Muten Roshi, MY old sensei, taught me a lot of creative techinques but I haven't used them in a while. They're really  
  
cool though, especially this one my grampa, Son Gohan, taught me called the Janken Punch. You hit people with  
  
rock-paper-scissors attacks--- "  
  
" --AND I AM _NOT_ TRYING TO "FLIRT" WITH KAKARROTTO YOU LITTLE MOHALKED RUNT!!! " Vegeta roared angrily out of  
  
nowhere. Goku sweatdropped at the ouji's suddeness, " Of all the DISGUSTING suggestions. I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR EVEN PLACING  
  
THOSE THOUGHTS OUT TO THE PUBLIC!!! " he screamed, his face still red from before. The ouji now back in ssj2 form. He paused  
  
to feel a pair of confused eyes staring at him. Vegeta turned slightly to the left to see Goku right there, " ... "  
  
" Veggie feelin alright? "  
  
" ...yes, I'm, I'm fine. " the smaller saiyajin's voice cracked, " I'll, just be going now. " he backed up into the  
  
bushes and flora until he was out of sight.  
  
Goku blinked, " Well, that was weird. "  
  
" He's a very strange person. " Uubu observed.  
  
" Yeah, Veggie's brain has always been a little off. " Goku admitted, slightly sad. He turned back to Uubu, " But  
  
Veggie's for later. Right now what's important is figuring out how to reveal your true power. ::He seems so nervous about it,  
  
just like Gohan used to be when he was a kid:: AHH! " Goku grinned, perking up, " Of COURSE! Gohan! " he snapped his fingers,  
  
" Now let's see, how did Piccolo tell me he got to test Gohan's true power?........ "  
  
/dl  
  
:::" Now let's see how strong you really are. " Piccolo smirked as he picked up the 4 year old whimpering chibi Gohan  
  
and chucked him at the gigantic cliff, " FIND THE POWER, BOY! OR TURN TO JELLY AGAINST THOSE ROCKS! "  
  
" WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Gohan wailed, then suddenly snapped and sent a huge beam of energy at the cliff, blasting it  
  
into oblivion.  
  
Piccolo's jaw dropped open, " He's even stronger than I expected!...:::  
  
/dl  
  
" YAY! Thank you random flashback! " Goku chirped, then turned to Uubu, " Say Uubu, you don't happen to have any  
  
really, really large cliffs around here, do you? "  
  
" As a matter of fact, yes. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Now what are we doing here again? " Uubu said, confused as they stood on a plateau surrounded by several large  
  
cliffs.  
  
" I am going to show you how strong you are with a demonstration of your full power and potential! " Goku announced  
  
cheerfully, then grabbed Uubu by the top of his head and held him up.  
  
" He--hey! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! "  
  
" Now let's see how strong you really are! " Goku shouted. Uubu looked even more confused, then let out a yelp as  
  
Goku launched him into the air and at one of the very large cliffs far away from them, " FIND THE POWER, BOY! OR TURN TO  
  
JELLY AGAINST THOSE ROCKS! "  
  
" WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Uubu wailed, smacking into the cliff and leaving a deep end a'la looney-tunes style.  
  
Goku sweatdropped, " Oops. "  
  
/dl  
  
" YOU MORON WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!!! " Uubu yelled while Goku bandaged the boy's head up.  
  
" Sorry, Uubu. It's just that when Piccolo told me about it it sounded so cool and I just figured that-- "  
  
" --I'd completely destroy the cliff?! Are you NUTS! I can barely create 'ki' on my own, what made you think I could  
  
destroy that entire cliff! I thought you were trying to kill me! " Uubu huffed, folding his arms, " I'm not sure I wanna be  
  
the next 'hero-of-the-planet' anymore. " he grumbled.  
  
" WAHHH! Uubu don't talk like that! " Goku yelped, " I trained for 10 whole years waiting for you to show up! I can  
  
only teach Pan so much because she's going to kindergarden next year and she won't be around for me to train her like you are  
  
for me to train you! I'm not going to be around forever, I NEED a pupil!! "  
  
Uubu sighed, " Isn't there anyone else you could train? "  
  
" What? NO! Besides you and Panny that's it! Chi-chan nerdified Gohan, Goten's gotten super-lazy and doesn't love  
  
fighting anymore, Bulma's training Trunks how to become the next president of Capsule Corp, and Bura'd just want me to play  
  
dress-up with her all day! There's NOBODY ELSE! Besides, you have the power of Kid Buu running through you. When you were him  
  
you were strong enough to beat both me AND Veggie! You blew up the entire EARTH! I want to help you use that same power for  
  
good, can't you let me at least try! "  
  
" ... " Uubu looked to the side.  
  
" PLEASE!!! " the larger saiyajin begged.  
  
" ...alright. "  
  
Goku lit up, grinning like a maniac, " HOO-RAY!!! "  
  
" BUT no more throwing me at large terraforms, OH-KAY? " Uubu said warningly.  
  
" OH-KAY, Uubu! " Goku happily saluted him, " I will no longer throw you at whatever object you just named there! "  
  
he nodded, " AND, since you're staying on as my third pupil and second OFFICIAL pupil, when you graduate you get a little gi  
  
like THIS! " Goku held up a small blue gi about Uubu's size. The blue tint closely resembling the color of Goku's first  
  
training gi his grandfather gave him, " Look! I even had my name in kanji written on the back in a big circle just like  
  
Kaio-sama did when I graduated from his teachings! " he mused, remembering, " All my senseis said I was a really good student  
  
and I learned really well! "  
  
" That's nice... " Uubu trailed off.  
  
" SO! Wanna spar? "  
  
Uubu feel over, " WHAT?! "  
  
" Spar. You, me, fighting each other in physical combat. I wanna test how much better you've gotten. " Goku said.  
  
" I HAVE A HEAD WOUND!!! " Uubu exclaimed, pointing to the large white wrap around the top of his head, " AND I'M  
  
PRETTY SURE IT'S STILL BLEEDING!! "  
  
" Aw, that's oh-kay. Heck, I fell off a cliff when I was a baby and cracked my skull open and I turned out just  
  
fine! " the large saiyajin chirped. Uubu paled. Goku went into a fighting stance, " Now come at me! "  
  
" And, you're SURE I'll be oh-kay, right? "  
  
" Sure I'm sure! " Goku replied, " Now let's go! "  
  
Uubu took a deep breath, " Alright. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " he launched himself at Goku and  
  
landed a punch to the saiyajin's gut. Uubu grinned as he bounced back, " Haha! This may not be so bad after all! "  
  
/dl  
  
" *SNORT* " Uubu snorted frustratedly as he wobbled back to the village on a pair of makeshift crutches.  
  
" Uubu, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, REALLY! " Goku begged him, " It's just that when I was fighting Kid Buu that one  
  
time-- "  
  
" --I'm...NOT...Kid...BUU!! " Uubu gritted between his teeth, " Whoever the heck HE was. "  
  
" UUBU-KUN! " Uubu's mother came running out to greet him, " My baby--AHH! " she shrieked suddenly, " Uubu what  
  
happened to your legs! " she then glared at Goku and pointed to him, " YOU! YOU BROKE MY BABY'S LEGS ON HIM, DIDN'T YOU! "  
  
" NO, I--well, not on purpose! " Goku stammered, " You see we were sparring and I thought I'd try something I tried  
  
on him back when he was Kid Buu because he was starting to do so well and-- "  
  
" --YOU LISTEN HERE YOU, YOU, FURRY-TAILED WHATEVER YOU ARE! I allowed you to train my son as long as he saw fit but  
  
I'm afraid if you're going to start to break the boy's limbs then I'm going to have to ask you to leave!! "  
  
" But... " Goku started.  
  
" You can stay for the night though. I don't feel safe letting anybody leave the village this late at night. There're  
  
wild beasts out there in the dark. Go to your hut and you leave with your little friend first thing in the morning. " she  
  
picked Uubu up and carried him towards their hut, " Let's go, Uubu-kun. You need your rest. "  
  
" Mommy Mommy! What happened to Uubu? " one of the smaller of Uubu's siblings asked, tugging on her mother's dress.  
  
" Don't worry, sweetie. Uubu just needs some rest. That's all. " she said, walking inside the hut, " He's had a long  
  
day. "  
  
Goku stood there for a moment, then sighed. He turned around and walked back to his own hut and opened the door only  
  
to be greeted by the rich smell of a hearty soup. The saiyajin walked over to the little table to find a big hot bowl full of  
  
chicken, vegetables, and tomato sauce.  
  
" Welcome back, Kakay! "  
  
Goku looked over to see Vegeta standing at the other side of the table with forks and spoons in his hands, " Hi  
  
little Veggie! I missed you so!! " he said.  
  
" Well if you missed me so much why don't you do me a favor and sit down so you don't die of hunger. " the ouji  
  
handed him a spoon and fork and sat down himself. " *WHEW*! I had to fly all over these islands just to find all this  
  
stuff. " Vegeta sighed, " Did you know hunting down edible fowl can be quite satisfying? " he smirked, " Who knows how long  
  
it's been since I've actually had to hunt and kill an animal to feed myself. Kind of fun, actually. "  
  
" MMM! Veggie *chomp* makes good *chomp* food! " Goku cheered inbetween ravenous bites. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
" You're lucky I ate already. "  
  
Goku picked up the bowl and tilted it towards his mouth; swallowing the rest of the contents whole, " WOW!! " he  
  
exclaimed, putting the bowl back on the table, " Veggie that was so good! "  
  
" Heh. I try. " Vegeta said boastfully, enjoying the compliments.  
  
" You know you're much nicer to come back to eat with after being busy all day. Whenever I came back from training  
  
Pan or Goten, I'd walk in the door or through the window and Chi-chan'd instantly start yelling at me "Oh so you finally did  
  
decide to come back to us after all", or "For a second there I thought you had died on your way back---again.". " he pouted,  
  
then motioned to Vegeta with his spoon, " But not VEGGIE! Veggie welcomes me back and hands me the utencils and chats all  
  
nice with me....that's really surprisingly sweet of you Veggie. " Goku said, touched, " ......you didn't do anything BAD,  
  
while I was gone...right? "  
  
" Whyever would you think THAT? " Vegeta gasped overexaggeratingly.  
  
" Haha, yeah, I guess Veggie's right. Veggie has just as much right to acting good without being questioned as  
  
anybody else! " Goku smiled at the little ouji.  
  
" Henrietta? Chickadee? " a boy said outside at a nearby hut. He turned on a flashlight and approached the chicken  
  
coup, " OH DEAR LORD!!!! DAD THEY'RE ALL GONE! "  
  
" Nothing but a pulping bloody mess of flesh! " an older man's voice said as the two stared down at the the floor  
  
around the chicken coup, " It's INHUMAN! "  
  
" *SLAM* *click*. " Vegeta shut the window and whistled innocently to himself.  
  
Goku stared at the window with his eyes bugging out of his head, " Little Veggie, you didn't steal, kill, and cook  
  
that family's chickens, did you? " he said in shock.  
  
Vegeta avoided Goku's stare and noticed part of one of the decapitated chicken's heads was leaning out of the trash  
  
can. The ouji casually flicked it inside and forced his hand on the top of the trash can lid, " ...no. "  
  
" ....and you're sure. "  
  
" Yes---that I'm sure about saying no to stealing, killing, and cooking those particular chickens. " Vegeta rattled  
  
off.  
  
" SWEET CHEESEBREAD THEY STOLE NEARLY ALL OUR VEGETABLE CROPS TOO! AND LEFT ONLY THE CALIFLOWER!!!! " the father  
  
gawked even louder from outside. The boy fell to his knees.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! "  
  
" Well, I think I'll be going to bed now. Hahaha. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then calmed down after partially  
  
leaving the room, " So, care to join me? " he smirked.  
  
" YEAH!! I luv bedtimes with Veggie! " Goku cheered. Vegeta's smirk broke into a grin as he rounded the corner and  
  
pulled out the little tape-recorder in his pocket and replayed what Goku had just said.  
  
" Ah, techonology. " the ouji snickered, " This'll all be worth it just to see the look on Onna's face when I show  
  
her my little souvenir of were exactly I've been since I left the tournament ring. " he got changed into his pajamas and  
  
patted the three tapes he had made so far, then walked back into the other room to see Goku pouting while now in his pajamas  
  
and sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, " Oh what's the matter NOW. " Vegeta said, annoyed.  
  
" Veggie I hate sleeping this way. " Goku whined. The ouji had placed a pillow across the middle of the bed, blocking  
  
each saiyajin into either the top or bottom end of it.  
  
" It doesn't bother me. "  
  
" THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE BARELY FIVE FEET TALL!! OF _COURSE_ IT'S STILL MILDLY COMFORTABLE TO YOUR LITTLE VEGGIE BODY!  
  
!! " Goku exclaimed.  
  
" Well _I'M_ not going to have my body touching your kaka-germs all night. " the ouji snorted, curling up in the  
  
small cubbyhole he had made for himself at the top of the bed, " *YAWN* Besides I used to sleep in this position all the time  
  
while travelling in the spacepods. "  
  
" But I'VE never had to travel in a spacepod Veh--- "  
  
" ZZzzzzz....ZZzzzzzzz....ZZZzzZZZzzzz... " Vegeta snored soundly while Goku tried squeezing into the small spot the  
  
pillow/bed-divider had left for him.  
  
" Veggie makes a nice roomate but he's a lousy bedbuddy. " Goku grumbled.  
  
" HELP!! AHHHHH!!! " a scream came from outside. Goku lept off his end of the bed and peeked out to see a giant bear  
  
in the middle of the village.  
  
" RARRRRRRRR!! " the bear roared at the two screaming children who had just spoke.  
  
" Oh man! " Goku yelped as he ran outside just intime to see Uubu launch himself into the air by the use of his  
  
crutches and land a solid punch across the side of the bear's head, then swiveled his free-arm's crutch downward and hit the  
  
giant animal in the gut, causing it to fall backward. Uubu, still in the air, caught the bear sandwiched between the tips of  
  
his two crutches and easily flung it off back into the woods.  
  
" Our hero! " the children shouted, each hugging onto one of Uubu's crutches. The boy wobbled back a bit, now  
  
unbalanced. Goku teleported infront of him.  
  
" OH WOW UUBU THAT WAS GREAT!! " Goku exclaimed happily, " You were able to get that strong that fast! How amazing!  
  
And you didn't kill the bear either! You're the greatest little pupil EVER!! " he gave Uubu a hug. Uubu let out a yelp of  
  
pain.  
  
" Muhbs... " he squeaked out.  
  
" 'scuse me? " Goku cocked his head curiously.  
  
" My..ribs.... " Uubu flinched in pain, " You're squashing...my ribs... "  
  
" Oh, sorry. " Goku let go causing Uubu to drop to the ground while Goku laughed nervously.  
  
" My Uubu-kun! I'm so proud of you! " Uubu's mother said along with the other villagers who had awakened due to the  
  
incident.  
  
" Wow Uubu you sure showed him who's the boss! " Uubu's little sister said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
" I don't think even _I_ could've done that. " his brother said, looking impressed. Uubu smiled.  
  
" Yes, the boy has quite a gift. " the elder of the village nodded.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Age'ed-sama. " Uubu bowed lightly to him.  
  
" Hooray for Uubu! Hero of the village! " Goku held Uubu's arm up, lifting the boy slightly off the air.  
  
" HOORAY!! " the others cheered.  
  
" Tommorow morning we shall have a feast to celebrate young Uubu's triumph over that inhumanly large bear. " the  
  
elder said, " But now we must sleep for I need my rest. " he then left, causing the rest of the group to sweatdrop.  
  
" HAHAHAHA! I _KNEW_ I was right about you, Uubu! " Goku said happily.  
  
" ... " a sad little figure stood in the open doorway to Goku's hut, grabbing at the chest of his pj's while shaking  
  
a bit. Vegeta cursed as his shoulders slumped and he waddled back inside with his tail hanging limp. The ouji flopped on the  
  
bed and sighed, depressed. Vegeta pounded down upon the bed with one fist in frustration as he buried his head in the pillow,  
  
" Ku-so.... "  
  
" Hey little Veggie, I'm back. You won't believe what just hap-- " Goku paused in the middle of his sentence to see  
  
the smaller saiyajin flumped in a pile on the bed. The larger saiyajin bit his lip, " Veggie? Veggie could you schooch over  
  
a little bit? "  
  
Vegeta partially sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Goku, " Kakarrotto we're going  
  
outside to go spar. "  
  
" Wha-wha-what?! But Veggie it's too late at night! I need some rest I was training Uubu all day. " he exclaimed.  
  
" SO THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE TIRED! YOU CAN SLEEP IN LATE TOMMOROW! JUST COME SPARRING WITH ME NOW!! " Vegeta  
  
shouted almost pleadingly.  
  
" *sigh*! I'll spar with Veggie later. I need rest now. " Goku said, pushing Vegeta over slightly and re-settling in,  
  
" Veggie can wake me up early tommorow morning if he wants. " Goku yawned, then closed his eyes and fell asleep, Vegeta  
  
sitting there and staring at him with a hurt look on his face.  
  
/dl  
  
" *poke*poke*. *Poke*poke*poke*. "  
  
" Ungh--uh-wha? " Goku said in a half-asleep, half-awake dazed voice. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta still sitting  
  
there staring at him, only poking him this time, " Veggie? Veggie what time is it? " Goku mumbled.  
  
" 5:30am. "  
  
" FIVE-THIR---what're Veggies doing up this early! You don't normally get up til 9!! "  
  
" I couldn't sleep. " the ouji said, shaking slightly every once-in-a-while. It was then Goku noticed the smaller  
  
saiyajin's blood-shot eyes.  
  
" VEGGIE!! " he gasped, stumbling up from laying down on the bed, " OH VEGGIE WHAT'RE YOU DOING! " Goku said, worried  
  
about him. He grabbed the ouji and hugged him tightly against his own stomach and chest, " You can't stay up all night like  
  
that you'll get yourself sick! "  
  
" Can we spar now? " Vegeta asked tiredly.  
  
" Oh Veggie, maybe you should get some sleep first, you look so tired. " the larger saiyajin sniffled at the sight of  
  
the smaller one.  
  
" ALRIGHT, BOTH OF YOU OUT!! " Uubu's mother sounded loudly, sticking her head through the front door.  
  
" But, but Mrs. Uubu's mommy-- " Goku stammered.  
  
" You can celebrate with us for Uubu's victory last night, but then you leave for good! Got it? " she said  
  
demandingly. Goku frowned.  
  
" Got it. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Hey can somebody pass the ketchup? " one of the villagers asked.  
  
" GOT IT! " Goku said cheerfully as he tossed the bottle to him. The entire village was gathered around dozens of  
  
picnic tables with Uubu at the head of the biggest table and the village elder behind a podium.  
  
" Fellow villagers and villagerettes, we are gathered her today to commemorate the bravery of one of our own, 10 year  
  
old Uubu who faced and defeated a bear last night with his own hands. And on crutches and with a head-injury to boot no less!  
  
" he exclaimed, " Uubu, if you would speak a few words for us. " the elder stepped down. Uubu limped over to the podium and  
  
with slight difficulty floated up onto the platform. He cleared his throat.  
  
" Hello. " he said nervously. 99% of the audiance responded with cheers, slightly stunning the boy.  
  
" First of all, I'd like to thank everybody for the meal, and I'd like to thank my sensei, Son Goku. " Uubu nodded to  
  
Goku, who grinned and waved both his arms in the air with excitement.  
  
" Hmmph, he sounds like a cheesy awards-show winner. " Vegeta grumbled under his breath with his arms folded; his  
  
body in a sulking position in the chair.  
  
" Son Goku, I'd like to thank you for all that you taught me, some of your techniques were what helped me defeat the  
  
bear, such as your ability to fly and the jan ken punch. The ability to use ki is what helped me aid in starting the fire for  
  
cooking the pork. It is thanks to you that I have become stronger and can protect my family and friends, and help them in  
  
times of need. " he took a breath, " And THAT is why I can no longer train under you. I have other responsibilities to think  
  
about. I cannot just run off and leave my home and those who love and care about me just to become insanely strong like you  
  
are. As much as I like to fight, I don't want to make it into my lifetime career. It can help me defend myself, but it can't  
  
buy food for my family. I am sorry. " he said, then continued on with his speech.  
  
Goku's face fell sadly and the large saiyajin wobbled up out of his chair, then turned and waddled off. Vegeta  
  
glanced over in Goku's direction curiously, " Come on Veggie, let's go. " he said in a quiet, sad little voice.  
  
Vegeta hopped out of his own chair and followed Goku, then zipped back infront of the podium and blew a raspberry at  
  
Uubu, " HA!! " he pointed at him, then zipped back to following Goku.  
  
Uubu sweatdropped as his mother shook her head, " What a strange little man. "  
  
" Hahaha! Kak-arrotto! " the ouji said in an almost giddy sing-song tone as he dashed infront of Goku as he waddled  
  
off, the ouji jogged around him a couple times till he slowed down to trot beside the peasant.  
  
" Oh Veggie I am so dee-pressed. " Goku sniffled.  
  
" Aw, don't worry about it Kakarrotto! That runt wasn't worth it! " Vegeta dismissed it.  
  
" But Veggie he had such power! He really had the potential! " Goku looked over at him, still sniffling, " And I  
  
really wanted a pupil. "  
  
Vegeta sighed, going into drama-mode, " Kakarrotto, just because a person has natural talent for something doesn't  
  
mean it's necessarily a talent they like. I mean, take me for example, I'm unbelievably graceful in battle, I bounce around  
  
you while sparring so well that you can't even touch me unless I'm attacking you. Heck, the fusion-dance you taught Goten  
  
and Trunks took you 3 months to learn and I performed it perfectly after just seeing you do it ONCE! But just because I'm  
  
good at it doesn't mean I'd do ballet or anything. HECK I'd be caught dead in a tutu! "  
  
Goku giggled, " Heeheehee, I bet you'd look pretty cute in a tutu lil-lil Veh-gee. " he smiled weakly.  
  
" And then there's Gohan. You saw he had that deep underlying power in the the same way you did with Uubu, but Gohan  
  
didn't LIKE to fight. He STILL doesn't like to fight. Heck he walks around with his nose in the books and those fake  
  
'clark-kent' glasses to make himself look even smarter than he is when if he had continued to train he could've beaten BOTH  
  
or tushes into the ground! " Vegeta continued, " There's no use forcing someone into something they don't want to do  
  
because even if they're good at it they won't perform to their full potential. You have to WANT it.....understand? "  
  
The larger saiyajin stared down at him, " I....think so. " Goku smiled, " I luv you little Veggie! " he chirped.  
  
Vegeta's face turned bright red, " Ha, heh-heh-heh-heh, " the ouji laughed nervously, scratching the side of his  
  
head.  
  
Goku frowned again, " It's a shame I lost my pupil though. "  
  
" Eh, so he saves that stupid little village for a living instead of the world. Who cares! That's our job anyway! "  
  
Vegeta smirked, " After all, he is a mere human. Humans cannot understand the saiyajin lust for battle! We THRIVE upon  
  
challanges and defeating our opponents! " he threw a sharp punch at the air.  
  
" ... " Goku stared blankly at Vegeta, then stopped walking while the ouji continued on, unaware.  
  
" That's why we delight in training so hard. A warrior must prepare for battle and that's what we are!! Right,  
  
Kaka-- " Vegeta froze when he noticed Goku was no longer with him, " --rrotto? " he turned around to see Goku still staring  
  
at him, only now his head was cocked slightly to the side and he had a funny little smile on his face, making Vegeta  
  
increasingly uneasy, " Uhhhhh, Kakarrotto? "  
  
" Hey Veggie? " Goku smiled warmly, walking up to and bending down to Vegeta's height, " How would, Veggie, like to  
  
be my new pupil? "  
  
" WAHHH!!! " Vegeta fell over, his foot twitching in the air. He lept to his feet, " ARE YOU INSANE!! I ALREADY KNOW  
  
HOW TO FIGHT, YOU MORON!! BESIDES I HAVE WAY MORE EXPERIANCE THAN YOU DO AND I'M OLDER THAN YOU BY FIVE WHOLE EARTH-YEARS!!"  
  
" But, that's just it. Veggie luvs to fight, just like me. " Goku said with the little smile on his face, " There's  
  
no one else on the whole planet who could measure up to me in strength the way Veggie can. Why I bet if I trained Veggie  
  
hard enough he could get up to ssj3. Infact with how strong Veggie is at ssj2 now, at ssj3 he'd probably be even stronger  
  
than me! "  
  
The ouji's eyes widened, " Really?.....me FINALLY being stronger than Kakarrotto?.... "  
  
" YEAH!! " Goku cheered, then pulled something out from behind him, " Plus you get to wear this cute lil gi!! " he  
  
squealed, " It was too big for Uubu to really fit into anyway. Plus Veggies look cuter in blue than other pupils I have  
  
had. "  
  
" I _DON'T_ WANT TO BE YOUR "PUPIL", KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta yelled, embarassed only to have Goku plop the gi overtop  
  
of him.  
  
" There, Veggie's adorable! " Goku clasped his hands together. Vegeta looked him up and down suspicously.  
  
" And you're sure you could really get me to reach ssj3 and become stronger than you by doing so? "  
  
" Sure! " Goku said, picking him up, " You could easily access it, but first we have to break down a few lil  
  
emotional barriers Veggie has. They've been holding him back for way too long. "  
  
The ouji's face went bright red again, " WHAAAAT?! I HAVE NO EMOTIONAL BARRIERS!!! "  
  
" And we have to work on Veggie's dee-nial a bit. " Goku added. Vegeta let out a snort.  
  
" If you're going to be all "let's get Veggie to talk about his 'feelings' and cry so we can concole him" then I want  
  
no part in it. " he huffed, still being held, " You can just go home for all I care then! "  
  
" Oh Veggie, I can't go home NOW! " Goku paled, " I've only been gone a couple weeks with you, and besides, I have a  
  
bad feeling that when I get home this time, Chi-chan's gonna make sure I don't leave home for a long long time. " he gulped,  
  
" So why not make use of the teaching time I have now! Chi-chan and the others are getting old and pretty soon I'm gonna  
  
have to be doctor and nurse to several different people! "  
  
" Hm, clever point Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, then patted the tape-recorder he had used earlier that was in his  
  
pocket, " I wouldn't mind a little self-proclaimed saiyajin vacation either. " he smiled, then paled, " Bura's starting to  
  
reach that age where instead of playing dolls we play "let's-put-makeup-on-Toussan's-face-to-see-how-pretty-he-looks". "  
  
the ouji shuddered as they got to the edge of the island.  
  
" Hmm... " Goku said, looking out onto the many islands in the horizon, " So Veggie? Which one do you think I should  
  
go teach you on? "  
  
" You know, " Vegeta started out, smirking, " Down that way there's some TROPICAL islands. Complete with sandy  
  
beaches, palm trees, and all-day spa/resorts. "  
  
" Oooh, that sounds pretty! " the larger saiyajin said happily.  
  
" Yes, it is pretty, isn't it Kakay? "  
  
" ... "  
  
" Kakay? " Vegeta blinked, then noticed Goku was already gone and flying off in that direction.  
  
" HURRY UP VEGGIE! YOU CAN'T TRAIN YOURSELF YOU KNOW!!! " Goku shouted from off in the distance. Vegeta snorted.  
  
" Whatever you say, sensei. " he remarked sarcastically, then flew off after him, " KAKARROTTO YOU GET BACK HERE!! "  
  
" Hahahaha!! " Goku's laughter echoed into the distance. He smiled brightly, " My little Veggie is finally back to  
  
normal! " he clasped his hands together, then happily turned to the audiance, " Cue the song thingy! "  
  
/dl  
  
I heard you're doin' okay  
  
But I want you to know  
  
I'm addic-  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I try to make you happy  
  
But you left anyway  
  
I'm tryin' to forget  
  
But I'm addicted to you  
  
But I wanted  
  
And I needed  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never  
  
Want to do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Since the day I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
  
Still addic-  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get to you  
  
Do you think I deserve this  
  
I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to treat you good in every way  
  
I'm tryin' to forget  
  
But I'm addicted to you  
  
But I wanted  
  
And I needed  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never  
  
Want to do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
How long will I be waiting  
  
Till the end of time  
  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine  
  
I'm trying to forget  
  
But I'm addicted to you  
  
But I wanted   
  
And I needed  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I'm trying to forget  
  
But I'm addicted to you  
  
But I wanted  
  
And I needed  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never  
  
Want to do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
1:09 AM 5/21/03  
  
THE END!  
  
Chuquita: Hoo-ray.  
  
Goku: (happily) Cue end of snappy song thingy!  
  
Chuquita: Well I think that came out pretty well for a short lil two-part story. Hope everyone liked it! :) And if you  
  
didn't care for the "insert song here" thing, don't worry, that was just a oneshot deal. Now it's time to answer  
  
questions/thank the reviewers!  
  
To Callimogua: Thank you so much! Hope this chapter was funny too! :D  
  
To Miyanon: Thank you also! :) Yah, this was a short fic. Haven't done one like it in a while, but don't worry, with all  
  
the stuff I'm cramming into the upcoming fic (or the one of my fic-ideas I think I'm choosing next) it'll make this look  
  
even shorter :)  
  
To wiseman: (bows) Appreciates the compliment ::grins:: Actually, Bulla is Bura's dub name. In japanese r's and l's work  
  
interchangeably.  
  
Vegeta: Heh-heh, that means you would be Rauren instead of Lauren.  
  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee.  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Yah, and instead of Chuquita they'd probably say something like Tukita. Cuz T an CH are  
  
interchangeable too in japanese.  
  
Vegeta: (pales) Which only then does Onna's name make any sense. (grumbles) And I thought MY name was a sick joke.  
  
(snickers) Onna's named after a censored bodypart! Bwahaha!!  
  
Chuquita: I wouldn't know about the Joe Kido thing though. Only saw a couple episodes of digimon and that's cuz it was on  
  
Saturday mornings and I flip through all kinds of shows at once on saturday mornings. *nods*.  
  
To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: You're so lucky! They're re-airing from after the Veggie-blows-up episode so I barely get to see  
  
him at all! *pouts* (perks up) Yeah, I loved that bit where Goku got his hair set on fire, and the great thing was he didn't  
  
notice it til Gohan had to point it out for him.  
  
To Sakura-chan: Glad you liked the gags. The kinto'un one was a little random, at first it was just going to be some cloud  
  
but then I thought "why not make it kinto'un instead of just some cloud that Vegeta had pop out of thin air". And in the  
  
dub and sub of episode 290 Goku DOES make fun of Uubu to get him mad, I just re-worded what he said a little in my fic.  
  
Goku: (happily) Thank you, I am very deep, huh Veggie?  
  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Oh you're SOMETHING alright.  
  
Goku: Aww, that's so sweet of you little Vedge'ums!  
  
To Lil' Chi Chi: Actually I don't remember the end to that Cinderella song. Last time I played the game was back in 5th  
  
grade ::jumprope::. But I know I remember something about a snake and her getting bit, and there was another song sort of  
  
like that too. I guess it must vary lyrics from state-to-state. Hn, I think I wrote "holy beef!" somewhere before earlier,  
  
I dunno, I've written to many fics to remember where. *sweatdrops*. Another person who likes kinto'un. Hoo-ray! Personally  
  
I'd love to see Veggie try and sit on the kinto'un ::big grin::  
  
Goku: Haha, yeah, so we could see him fall through.  
  
Vegeta: I WOULD _NOT_! If _ONNA_ can ride on the stupid cloud then _I'M_ certainly clean enough to do so! (boast) _I_ don't  
  
have dirty unclean thoughts.  
  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Whatever they are, I'd prefer we not hear them.  
  
Vegeta: ...HEY! I JUST SAID I DON'T HAVE ANY---  
  
Chuquita: --yeah, I think the resemblance to Goku's family was just some subconsious thing, after all Uubu was supposed to  
  
take Son's place so I must've thought a family similar to his. Last time I did a bunch of island villagers was in my very  
  
last pkmn fanfic; where; coincidentally, THOSE villagers tried to kill and eat Goku too.  
  
Goku: I am a tasty person!  
  
[Chu & Veggie sweatdrop]  
  
Vegeta: (plugs his ears) Oh dear God I'm going to have to scrub the cornias of my eyes to get THOSE images out of my head!  
  
Chuquita: Yeah! I did see it! (big grin) I luv Trigun, even if it is only 26 episodes. Good ending btw, but personally  
  
Wolfwood's death was more moving for me. *sniff* That was heavy stuff. Shame CN cut the credits on the last Trigun ep, but  
  
I saw screens online. I think I would've had to have read the manga or seen more of Legato on ths show to get a solid  
  
opinon. Hope they bring the manga here soon, I heard it veers off halfway through the anime, interesting. :)  
  
To People Hate Me: Happy you liked it. At least Veggie didn't hurt Uubu TOO bad. ^_^;;  
  
To kitty8688/kitty8688theonly: Thanks! Sure I'll look at 'um when I get some time!  
  
Chuquita: *whew* That was a lot!  
  
Vegeta: And for that we are grateful.  
  
Chuquita: That we are. Now I'm gonna give the next fic's summary and then we can get back to our Corner's plotline and  
  
wrap this thing up!  
  
Goku: HOO-RAY!  
  
Chuquita: Coincidentally folks, because this fic was an "alternate ending", it doesn't occur within my fics' normal  
  
loosely-held-together storyline. I'm sure you could fit it in somewhere, just think of it like how they have the dbz movies  
  
never fit into the storyline.....I STILL want to know how both Goku and Vegeta got killed AGAIN before movie 12 started.  
  
Vegeta: (evil grin) You'll never know.  
  
Chuquita: (sigh) Here's the summary.  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi decides to 'test' out one of Bulma's new inventions and 'accidentally' erases every memory in Vegeta's  
  
head about Goku. Has she finally found a way to free herself and Goku from the Ouji's curse or will Goku's NEW relationship  
  
with the ouji be even worse than the last one? Has Chi-Chi just dug herself into a deeper hole? Will Veggie get his lil  
  
chunk of memory back? Find out!  
  
Goku: Ah, this one's gonna take a while! (big happy smile)  
  
Vegeta: Evil Onna. (snorts) And she calls ME the evil one.  
  
Chuquita: Aw, don't worry Veggie! It'll be FUN!  
  
Vegeta: (glares at her)  
  
Chuquita: Besides, you'll have a happy ending, somehow.  
  
Goku: She's got a point Veggie, we do very fewly end on a sad note.  
  
Vegeta: (sighs)  
  
Bardock: (still climbing) Are were there yet!!  
  
Ruby: Almost! UGH! [climbs over the side of the throne]  
  
Celipa: (Gokuhappy) We're here King Bejito! Don't worry! All of us will save you!  
  
Bejito: Ah! Good!  
  
Ruby: So what did you need "assistance" for anyway?  
  
Bejito: [points to glass of soda just out of his reach] (cheesy grin) Would you mind getting that for me?  
  
Ruby: ... (twitches) [knocks soda off the throne]  
  
Bejito: (scrambles to the edge, watches it fall) Hey! What did you do THAT for!  
  
Ruby: I thought you were in REAL DANGER, you knucklehead! [smacks him upside the head] YOU CALLED ME UP HERE TO REACH A  
  
SODA FOR YOU!!!  
  
Bejito: ............yes.  
  
Ruby: ...  
  
Bejito: ...  
  
Ruby: (lets out breath) Well, (turns to the others) you can all leave now. I have things to discuss with his highness.  
  
Bejito: (grins)  
  
Vegeta: (pales) Oh God that means they're gonna makeout. Come on Kakarrotto, let's just jump for it.  
  
Goku: YAY! [jumps down after Veggie]  
  
Chuquita: [shrugs, jumps down] HEY WAIT FOR ME!!  
  
[Dock and Celi jump down also]  
  
Goku: (cheerful) Well, I think we learned something from all this.  
  
Vegeta: LEARNED? WHADDA YOU MEAN LEARNED!! WE LEARNED NOTHING! My father is lazy when it comes to reaching for a soda,  
  
my parents like to makeout in high-up places, and I have ROPE-BURN on my gloves!  
  
Bardock: Must you be so negative?  
  
Vegeta: (snaps) YES!  
  
Celipa: You should try fishing, it's a good calmer.  
  
Goku: Yeah, I tell Veggie that all the time but he never listens.  
  
Vegeta: AAUGH!! (flops back in his seat)  
  
Chuquita: Oh well, see you next time audiance!  
  
Goku: Bye-bye!! (waves)  
  
Bardock: Guess it's time to be leaving, see you son. [shakes Goku's hand]  
  
Celipa: I'll miss you Kaka-kun! [gives Goku a hug]  
  
Goku: (chirps) I luv my mommy and daddy!!  
  
Vegeta: (dryly) You "luv" everybody.  
  
Goku: Especially VEGGIES! (hugs Veggie)  
  
Vegeta: (glows bright red)  
  
Chuquita: Bye.  
  
Goku: May the cheese be with you! (salutes the audiance while hugging Veggie tighter)  
  
Vegeta: (still bright red) Duhhhhh..... 


End file.
